


NSFW Alphabet

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Does what it says on the tin, really. By request from one of our readers, we're adding all of our NSFW Alphabets into one place for easy access.The original NSFW Alphabet comes fromfairy-tail-babes@ tumblr.Each chapter will be labelled with the specific hero being referenced. Due to the sheer amount of content contained in each alphabet, and the degree of uniqueness we try to approach each hero with, we unfortunately cannot tag every individual item that's mentioned, so reader discretion is advised. We will only be posting complete alphabets.Enjoy!





	1. Hanzo Shimada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Hanzo is somewhat hands-off when it comes to aftercare, due to his personal history lacking in overt gestures of emotional vulnerability or physical affection. Because of this, he often doesn’t immediately think of things like aftercare as being a necessity.

After a round of vanilla sex, he would make sure you were comfortable, and had a glass of water at the bedside. For anything rougher, he might run you a bath, or give you a back rub, and make sure you had a snack.

Over time, he learns to be better at this, and incorporates things like cuddling and pillow-talk into your post-coital routine.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favourite body part is his arms, and chest. His favourite part on you is your hips and belly.

He’s a proud man, and passively vain, so he likes how his chest and arms look, and likes to show them off, too. As for you, he likes to stroke your hips, and leave kisses on your belly before he goes down on you.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Hanzo’s history dictates that he doesn’t particularly enjoy messiness, so sloppy sex is generally a no-no. He prefers to come inside you, and not really anywhere else. If you can use a condom to further contain the mess, even better.

If you wanted him to finish on another body part (i.e. your stomach, chest, etc.), it would take a great deal of coaxing. He’s not completely unwilling to indulge such requests, though; he just needs to be in the right mood.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Hanzo enjoys being dominated, but due to his own aversion to relinquishing control (as a result of years of being under the thumb of others), he has difficulty expressing this desire, and would only do so with a partner he trusted implicitly.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Hanzo’s dedication to keeping his elders satisfied as a younger man led him to lack experience with romantic partners. He has gained some in his later years, and how skilled he is depends on how comfortable he is with his partner, and how much affection he holds for them.

The more he cares for you, the better he gets–because he learns your body.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Because of Hanzo’s lack of experience, he doesn’t really have a large dictionary of positions to pull from, so will normally default to something simple like missionary. He doesn’t mind doing it from behind, if that’s what you want, but generally prefers to be able to look at you while you make love.

Once he gains a little more experience, his favoured positions are [Lotus](http://sexpositions.club/positions/240.html) and [Spooning](http://sexpositions.club/positions/13.html).

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Hanzo is definitely more serious in the moment. Sex and intimacy are very serious matters to him, so he doesn’t tend to see humour in most intimate situations. He also tends to get flustered easily if something embarrassing happens (like a weird squelching sound that he’s not sure the origin of).

As he grows more comfortable with you, he becomes less inclined to being flustered, but will generally maintain a more serious demeanour during intimacy for the reasons stated above.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Hanzo is not an overly hairy man to begin with, but what hair he does have is well-groomed and clean. He prefers it if you do the same, but it’s not exactly a deal breaker, at the end of the day.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Hanzo is not overly romantic with his words during sex, but he is affectionate in other ways. While he may not outright praise you for doing something well, he will let you know his approval in other ways–like kissing the juncture of your neck and shoulder, or letting out a sigh of pleasure in your ear.

He also enjoys holding hands while he comes, but depending on the position that’s not always the easiest thing to do.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Hanzo rarely masturbates, and tends to only do so if he finds himself with a persistent erection that he can’t get to go away on its own. If he happens to become aroused when you’re unavailable, or unwilling to assist, he will typically wait until you _are_ amenable or available, and pursue intimacy with you, instead.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Hanzo enjoys shibari and kinbaku; he likes the way you look when you’re bound up with silken ropes. It’s a power play for him, and he gets off on the idea of you being completely at his mercy. He’s good to you, though–but definitely be prepared to be edged and overstimulated.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Realistically? A bed. You _might_ be able to coax him into having sex in other places in the home, but he is generally of the opinion that intimacy should be reserved for the bedroom. Preferably yours.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

When you wear clothing that leaves your neck and shoulders exposed, he gets all hot and bothered–though he’d never admit it outright. If you tie your hair up to expose your throat, he’ll have a hard time containing himself until he can get you alone.

Whispering gently about the things you want to do with him, or to him, or what you want him to do to you in the bedroom will also get him going–he has a bit of a voice kink, and your voice has a direct line to his groin. Make sure you only do that kind of thing when you two are alone, though–he’ll get upset and flustered if you’re in public or have an audience.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Carrying from the last letter, if you try to tease him with your body or your words in public/when you have an audience, he’ll get upset and flustered, and give you the cold shoulder.

Intimacy is sacred to him, and he feels it should be reserved for the two of you, so teasing him when there are other people around makes him feel like you don’t take him or that aspect of your relationship very seriously.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Hanzo gets off on the power play of getting you off using only his mouth, so he’s very fond of giving oral. As for receiving, he enjoys it well enough, but doesn’t mind one way or another–if you want to do it, you’re welcome to, and if you don’t, that’s fine, too.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Hanzo’s pace varies, but he generally prefers a slower, more sensual pace. He typically doesn’t become intimate with someone unless he cares very deeply for them, and wants to take his time to make sure they feel appreciated in the moment.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Hanzo doesn’t care for quickies at all. If you insist on it because you’re feeling especially randy and don’t have time for more than a quick fuck, he’ll oblige you, but prefers to limit such moments when possible.

He’d rather take his time with you, and quickies don’t give him the opportunity to enjoy you properly.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Hanzo is game to experiment _within reason_ , but is not fond of taking risks when it comes to sexual intimacy. Don’t ask him to have sex somewhere public, or where you could be caught–he will outright say no, and you cannot change his mind.

Since he enjoys shibari and kinbaku, he’s open to exploring other aspects of bondage, and BDSM, though he’s averse to things like flogging, caning, etc.–he doesn’t relish the idea of hurting you, even if you say you want him to.

He’ll also happily learn new positions, or alternative forms of intimacy (such as erotic massage).

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Hanzo has a surprising amount of stamina, despite his lack of experience. Because he prefers to take his time with you, sex often lasts for the better part of an hour.

He’s typically happy with a single round, since that in and of itself tends to be enough for you both. If it’s needed, he can go for two or three rounds, but typically by that point, his reserves are exhausted.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Hanzo doesn’t own any toys of his own. If you have toys, he’ll use them on you, especially during sessions where you’re bound. That’s where the overstimulation comes in.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Hanzo enjoys teasing you. He loves to edge and overstimulate you, especially with toys while you’re tied up like a nice little present for him.

On the flip side, he absolutely _hates_ to be teased himself. If you edge him or deny him orgasm even once, he’ll become churlish and pouty. He doesn’t mind a little bit of light banter, but he won’t put up with it if you try to goad him while you’re in public.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Hanzo is more on the quiet side of things, and tends to hold back (especially with a new partner). Grunts, groans, and the occasional breathless sigh are all part of his repertoire of noises.

Once he’s more comfortable, he’ll become a little louder–he wants you to know how much he enjoys being with you, after all–but he’s still not exceptionally boisterous. He wants _you_ to know, not the whole world.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Hanzo actually really enjoys it when you leave bites, scratches, and hickeys in places that people can see. He’ll never address them if he’s asked, but it makes him feel good that you want him enough to ldquo;mark” him as yours.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Hanzo is about 5~6″ in length when hard, ~1.5″ wide, straight, and uncircumcised. He leans slightly to the right.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Hanzo’s sex drive isn’t exceptionally high, but that speaks to how he likes to have sex–long, slow, and smouldering. The “afterglow” typically lasts quite some time for him, so he doesn’t feel the need himself for some time afterward. With that said, if you’re feeling needy, he’s happy to oblige.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Hanzo gets very sleepy after he comes, but he makes sure you’re taken care of and settled in before he’ll let himself fall asleep.


	2. Gabriel Reyes (pre-fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Gabriel is super big on aftercare. He’ll run you a bath, give you a full-body rubdown–literally whatever you need to feel safe and comfortable after sex, he’s at your whim.

He’s especially fond of having you lay across his chest while you cuddle in post-coital bliss, and he’ll give you dozens of soft kisses to help you relax.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On himself, his back. On you, your thighs.

He’s proud of his physique, so he likes to show it off when he gets the chance. As for you, he likes to leave marks all over your thighs–he thinks it looks good on you.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Gabriel likes to get sloppy during sex, and he _loves_ to creampie you. If he’s not coming inside of you to watch it trickle out, he’ll come on your chest or belly, if you’ll let him.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t actually like coming on your face–he thinks it’s rude.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Gabriel will do literally almost anything (including bottom for you) if you give him a rimjob.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Gabriel has an adequate amount of experience, and what he didn’t learn through practice with a partner, he learned through watching videos, or reading.

He’s very intuitive on his own, but communication is extremely important to him during intimacy, so he listens and pays attention to your cues and learns your body pretty quickly.

It’ll surprise you (or maybe it won’t) to find that he occasionally knows your body better than you do.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He likes any position where he has more control or can manhandle you around the bed (or whatever surface you’re having sex on). He doesn’t mind a good ol’ missionary every once in a while, but he usually prefers more active positions like [Spiderman](http://sexpositions.club/positions/227.html), [Piledriver](http://sexpositions.club/positions/207.html), and [Anvil](http://sexpositions.club/positions/115.html) or [Eagle](http://sexpositions.club/positions/163.html).

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Gabriel hangs out in the “middle of the road”, and can read a room when it comes to this kind of thing.

He tends to come across as somewhat stern and almost overbearing outside of the bedroom, but once you’re alone, he’ll go with whatever the mood is.

Honestly, though, he really prefers a relaxed atmosphere (as opposed to specifically goofy vs. serious). He goes to the bedroom to escape and get away from the grind of daily life with you, and if he can have some fun while he’s fucking the air out of your lungs, all the better.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Gabriel has a healthy dose of hair on his chest, belly, and groin. He’s not overly hairy, but it’s enough. He keeps himself trimmed and well-groomed, in general.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Gabriel is such a romantic, it’ll give you cavities, but he does it with an edge, because of course he does.

He loves to whisper sweet nothings in your ear while he’s railing you so hard you can’t breathe, or give you gentle kisses while he tugs your hair and spanks you. But I mean, do you really mind?

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Gabriel isn’t really invested in masturbation for the sake of masturbation. If he’s rubbing one out, it’s usually out of necessity, and he doesn’t have strong feelings about it one way or another.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Gabriel likes blindfolding, light bondage, and spanking. He also likes edging, and overstimulation, and begging (as a result of the first two). He’s big on dominance and power plays.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Gabriel is comfortable having sex pretty much anywhere. His favourite place to do it is actually on the sofa in his quarters, because it speaks to a certain kind of frantic urgency that he really enjoys.

For more risque locations, the desk in his office is a favourite that never really loses its novelty.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

His neck is very sensitive, so if you give him soft kisses or nibbles along his pulse while you’re telling him what kinds of filthy things you want him to do to you later, he’ll be putty in your hands in no time.

He also likes physical contact, so if you press up against him while you’re having a conversation, you’ll be in for a treat later when he pounds you into his mattress.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Blood play, knife play, and gun play have no place in his bedroom. He also has no interest in acts that will end up with you crying (unless it’s because you’re overwhelmed by how good you feel, but even then, he’s a little iffy).

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Gabriel loves oral, giving and receiving.

Watching you try to swallow him down is a huge turn-on, and if you choke or gag a little bit, it just gets him even hotter.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He’s a very sensual man, so likes to take his time with you. That said, whether you two are going fast or slow, he likes to go _hard_.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’s indifferent. They can be fun in the right context, but he doesn’t prefer them over proper sex.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

While open to experimentation and taking risks, he does have to consider his position as the Commander of Blackwatch.

He’ll fuck you on the desk in his office–because that’s semi-private–but don’t even _think_ about trying something in a more public location. You’ll get a stern look and cold fury directed your way.

As for experimenting, he’s down to try pretty much anything once, so all you really need to do is work up the nerve to ask him for what you want ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° )

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Gabriel is a super soldier, so he has stamina quite literally for days. He _will_ outlast you every. Single. Time.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Gabriel has a few of his own toys–mostly for anal play–but doesn’t tend to use them when he’s in a relationship. If you have toys, he’ll use them on you if you ask, or if he wants to take a more passive role in making you come undone.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

As a fan of edging, Gabriel likes teasing, and he can take it as good as he gives it, so if you want to play that game and deny him his release, he’ll gladly play along. Only you should expect to get it back in spades, if you do.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not shy about making noise, and his symphony is a combination of moans, grunts, and dirty talk. He has a filthy mouth, and loves it when you play along or goad him.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

This man will actually take his time and woo you properly before he takes you to bed. You’re going to be so damn head over heels in love with him before he even kisses you the first time that it’ll make you dizzy when he finally does.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Gabriel is between 8-9″ in length when hard, ~2″ wide (or maybe a little wider), curved upward, and uncircumcised. He tapers slightly towards the head, and is thicker in the middle.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Gabriel has an insanely high sex drive (as in he can handle sex multiple times per day, if it’s on offer… that SEP juice, tho), but he won’t demand or even expect frequent sex from you.

However, if you _do_ have a high sex drive (you’ll never match him, but he’ll give you points for trying), then it works out nicely for you both. You especially ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Gabriel won’t fall asleep until he’s confident that you’re comfortable and settled in to sleep. He’ll often stay awake after you’ve drifted off just to watch you for a bit before falling asleep.


	3. Jesse McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Jesse is a big cuddler. After you both come down from your afterglow, if there’s no pressing issues–like you needing a snack, or a drink, etc.–he’ll happily cuddle up with you for some well-deserved pillow talk.

If you want to take a bath, he’ll also join you, if you’ll let him. Especially if it’s a bubble bath.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Jesse’s favourite body part on himself is his chest. He considers himself to be a virile specimen, and isn’t afraid of his body.

He’s 100% an ass man. He loves titties, too, but if you’ve got a thicc ass, he’s in love.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

“The only good sex is the sloppy kind.” Jesse will come in or on you in any way that you’ll let him. Inside of you, in your mouth, on your chest–it’s all gravy to him.

If you finish him in your hand, and then lick his come off your fingers, he’ll just about be in heaven.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Jesse is a heavily top-leaning vers, but he secretly _really_ wants to be a bottom. Please.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

If you ask him, Jesse will be vague about how much experience he has–”Enough”, he’ll say. And he’s not wrong.

The man is _good_ at sex. He knows all the right angles, the right ways to touch you to turn you into a _writhing mess_ underneath him.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Not surprisingly, Cowgirl, though he also _really_ likes the [Amazon](http://sexpositions.club/positions/161.html) variant. He’s also a fan of anything “from behind” because if he can’t watch you bounce up and down on his cock, he wants to be able to spank you and pull your hair (as long as that’s okay with you).

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Jesse is the epitome of goofiness and fun in bed. He only wants to have a good time with you, and laugh and giggle and moan while you’re having your roll in the hay.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Jesse has a lot of body hair. Like, a lot. When he’s single, he doesn’t bother too much with landscaping, because he’s got no one to impress. When he’s in a relationship, though, he actually takes care to at least keep his downstairs trimmed and well-groomed. The rest of him doesn’t get the same treatment, though.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Jesse is such a hopeless romantic, it’s actually stupid. He’s not necessarily big on overt _verbal_ declarations of love, but he’s very fond of physical closeness during intimacy.

He likes to touch his forehead against yours, hold your hands, and kiss you softly while he’s fucking you into next week.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Jesse actually enjoys masturbating, but he prefers to do it with you. He likes it when the two of you can rub one out together, teasing and goading each other the whole time.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Jesse enjoys light bondage. Specifically, _he_ likes being tied up and dominated by you. Tie him up so he can’t touch you, and then ride him into oblivion. Extra points if you blindfold him and play with his nipples (they’re very sensitive). Add in a little breathplay and praise and this boy won’t last a hot minute under you.

But it’s okay, he’ll be ready to go again soon. Promise.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Truthfully, anywhere he can get it is a favourite place to have sex with you. Against a wall, behind a bar, in bed at home–as long as you’re ready and willing to have a go of it, he is, too.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Dirty talk–whisper it in his ear and watch him turn a shade. Being coy or playful. Showing off little bits of skin–like a flash of your lower back or midriff when you lift your arms overhead.

If you say his name in the right tone of voice, he’ll drop whatever he’s doing to take you somewhere and show you just how much he appreciates you.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Desperation. Trying too hard to get his attention. If you _throw yourself at him_ , it really kills the mood.

Sending mixed signals really gets on his nerves, too. If you want him, you can say so, but don’t _say_ one thing, and then _do_ another.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Jesse McCree fucking _loves_ oral. Giving, or receiving, he is 100% ready for that shit at all times.

He loves watching you choke him down, and if you’ll let him take the reins so he can be fast and rough and make you a complete mess, he’ll be putty in your hands.

Conversely, he’ll take his time with you, and tease and edge you until you can’t stand it and have to _beg him_ to let you come. And he will. Eventually…

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He follows the mood, to be honest. His default is a steady, measured pace that lets you both build up gradually. If he’s feeling more aggressive, he can do fast and rough, or if he’s feeling sappy, he can do slow and sensual.

In general, he prefers his default pace, or a slower burn–the payoff is more rewarding, you know?

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Jesse likes quickies. He finds them fun and exciting, and they can often take the edge off if he’s feeling pent up. He doesn’t _prefer_ them over proper sex, though.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Jesse is 100% down to take risks and experiment. If you want to try bondage, BDSM, breathplay–whatever, it’s all good, and as long as it’s not specifically a turnoff, he’ll try anything once.

As for risks, he’s definitely interested in public and semi-public sex–the thrill of getting caught just adds another layer to the action. He won’t hesitate to jump on the opportunity if you offer.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Jesse can last for quite literally hours, if needed, but generally can only go about one or two rounds (depending on how intense each one is). He’ll make sure you’re a wreck by the end of it, though, don’t worry.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He owns toys, and occasionally uses them (masturbation aids and prostate massagers). If you have any toys, he’ll 100% use them on you, just to see how you respond to them versus him.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Jesse _loves_ to tease you. He’ll edge you, overstimulate you, make you fall apart and beg to be given the release you need so badly.

On the flip side, he absolutely _cannot_ handle it if you turn the tables on him. The second you deny him his release, he’ll turn into a simpering mess, who’s practically begging you to be sweet to him. It usually works, but when it doesn’t, he’s a wreck.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Sex is fun for Jesse, so he likes to get loud. Not so loud that your neighbours will hear, but he’s not really interested in toning it down (unless of course a situation calls for a certain level of discretion…). He wants you to be loud, too–he wants to hear how good he’s making you feel.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

While Jesse has a high sex drive, and is comfortable engaging in sex at pretty much any time that doesn’t interfere with a mission or your safety, he is a complete gentleman.

He caters his behaviours to your preferences–he won’t make rude comments or innuendos to you in public if you’re shy about that kind of thing, and he’ll never do anything to intentionally hurt you while you’re being intimate.

He’s a very caring and attentive lover who just wants you to feel as loved by him as he does by you, so he’ll treat you like a princess, if that’s what you want. So be good to him.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Jesse is ~6-7″ when hard, ~1.75″ wide, slightly curved, and uncircumcized. He leans slightly to the left.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Jesse has a pretty high sex drive, and needs you to be able to keep up with him. Three times a week _minimum_ , but if you can go every day, that’s the best scenario.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Jesse will fall asleep while you’re cuddling with him, as long as he knows you’re settled and have everything you need.


	4. Jack Morrison (pre-fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Jack loves taking care of you after a really good session. He’ll cart you off to the bathroom and run a nice, hot bath for you to relax and wash off all the sweat and other bodily fluids.

He’ll bring you a snack and something to drink, and he’ll help clean you up, and change the sheets while you’re drying off.

When you’re all finished and ready for bed, he’ll wrap you up in his arms and snuggle you into oblivion while you fall asleep.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Jack’s favourite body part is his ass. He thinks he has a great ass, and he’s not shy about that. He’ll even tease you for ogling him.

On you, he’s a chest man. Big or small, he loves to motorboat you and play with your nipples.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He likes to pull out and come on your stomach/chest (or your ass, if he’s taking you from behind). Seeing you laid out underneath him with a healthy dose of his come on your body really tickles him.

If you get it on your fingers, and then lick them clean, he’ll be ready to go again in a hot minute.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Jack actually really enjoys being dominated. Tie him up, spank him, pull his hair, edge him until he’s literally about to snap the omnic-grade handcuffs you clapped on him–he loves it, but he has a hard time relinquishing control, so he doesn’t play that often.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

While he doesn’t exactly have a laundry list of partners, he does have enough experience to know _precisely_ what he’s doing in the bedroom, and do it _well_.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Anything that lets you bounce up and down on his cock. Whether you’re facing him or not, he just wants to watch you whine and jiggle while he rails you into next year.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Surprisingly, Jack is actually quite playful in bed. He likes to make terrible puns and silly jokes–anything to make you laugh. He loves how you sound, and he loves making that laugh devolve into a loud moan when he carries right on doing his thing.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Jack doesn’t actually have a lot of body hair, and what he does have tends to be softer and more downy than coarse. He still makes sure his downstairs is trimmed and well-groomed, and appreciates it if you have the same care (but really, he’s going to have you anyway, so it’s not the end of the world if you don’t).

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He’s actually very sweet and gentle when he needs to be, but he’s something of a social chameleon, so he can adjust his behaviour and tone to suit the situation.

He _does_ love you very dearly, and he’ll tell you as much when he’s giving it to you slow and sweet, but when he’s going hard as hell after a rough day, he’s just going to let his mouth run. And he has a _filthy_ mouth.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He likes to fantasize about what he wants to do with you–or what you’ve already done if you’ve indulged him–when he masturbates. He usually does it in the shower–less clean up, that way–but he’s been known to rub one out under his desk on a particularly stressful day.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Bondage. Jack likes to tie you up, use gags, spank you, and reduce you to a quivering wreck. He’s very attentive, and makes sure to pay attention to your tells, and verbal as well as non-verbal safewords–he wants to have fun with you, but he’s not interested in hurting you (unless you want him to).

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Because of his hectic schedule and stressful position at work, having sex in a bed (especially his own) at the end of the day is actually hands down his favourite place to get it on.

He’s not uncomfortable with the idea of doing it elsewhere, but doing it in bed provides a level of comfort that he really appreciates.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Playing coy. Dressing up smartly–tailored suits are a _huge_ weakness of his.

Calling him _sir_ in the right tone of voice will send him into a fit of lust and he’ll be hard pressed not to just take you up against the wall right now–as long as that’s okay with you, anyway.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Ironically, being called “Daddy” in the bedroom is a bit of a buzzkill for him. If it’s thrown around playfully or as a joke, that’s fine, but if you use it as a genuine term of address while you’re in the heat of things, it’ll ruin the moment.

If you want to address him authoritatively, calling him “Sir” instead works wonders (be sure to load it with as much innuendo as possible to really ramp up his dominant tendencies).

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He really enjoys _giving_ oral—something about getting you off with just his mouth is a _huge_ turn on for him.

He doesn’t actually have strong feelings about receiving oral; he enjoys it just fine, but it doesn’t really matter to him if he gets it or not. He’d rather have actual sex, if he’s completely honest.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Jack likes it rough, whether it’s slow or fast. He wants to give you a few marks and bruises–though nothing too extreme, just the kind from his fingers or his teeth digging in a little too hard on your fleshy bits.

You’ll be able to walk the next day, you just might have to wear high necks and long sleeves ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Indifferent. He doesn’t mind them one way or another, since the end result is the same–just maybe with less biting.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Jack is definitely open to experimenting–he has somewhat unconventional taste, after all. He actually enjoys roleplay quite a lot, and anything else you might come up with, he’s most likely to give a shot. He’ll keep what works, and throw away what doesn’t.

As for risk-taking, there’s a lot of scrutiny on him quite often due to his position in the Overwatch hierarchy, so while it’s thrilling to get it on somewhere that you may get caught, he’s also conscious of the far-reaching effects it could have on you, as well as him, so in general, he tends to avoid it, unless he’s really in a Mood.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

That SEP endurance comes in very handy for him here. Like Gabriel, he has stamina quite literally for days, and will always, _always_ outlast you. He thinks it’s very endearing when you try, though.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Jack owns a few toys–mostly butt plugs and prostate massagers–and uses them on himself shamelessly. He’ll also use them on you, when appropriate.

If you have your own toys, he’ll use them on you every now and again, and he’ll certainly buy you some if you don’t have any.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Jack is a _huge_ tease. He’ll tease and tantalize and _edge_ you within an inch of reason, all just to hear you ask him nicely “Please have mercy, sir.”

Conversely, he _does not_ appreciate being teased. If you try to edge him, be prepared to get it back in spades. You might be walking funny the next day.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Jack is much more subdued when it comes to making noise. It’s a lot of _absolutely filthy_ dirty talk, and some moaning.

Beyond that, he _really_ likes it if you’re loud. It gets him going.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He actually really wants a family, but doesn’t necessarily know how to ask. His role as Strike Commander is extremely demanding, and he wants to be a present father figure in his children’s lives, so finding a way to ask for that is difficult when he feels like he can’t make the necessary commitment.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Jack is ~8″ long when hard, ~1.35″ wide, straight, and circumcised.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Jack has an obnoxiously high sex drive, and will want sex _at least_ once a day. If you can’t match his libido, he’ll take care of himself, but he’ll appreciate it if you help him out.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

The SEP stamina comes in handy here–Jack likes to watch you in your sleep, so he’s often awake for a little while after you’ve passed out. He likes how soft and relaxed you look when you’re snoozing. He’ll kiss your eyelids and snuggle up with you. And he’s _always_ the big spoon. Unless you ask really nicely.


	5. Fareeha Amari | Pharah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

She’s very sweet and gentle after sex, and likes to give you a full-body rubdown afterwards. It’s a caring ritual for her, and she’s very good with her hands, so it’s very relaxing for you.

She’ll leave a lot of soft, teasing kisses all over your body as she does it, and if you fall asleep before she’s finished, she’ll just tuck in with you and go to sleep.

She’s _always_ the big spoon–don’t even try to argue.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On her, she’s very proud of her shoulders. She thinks they make her cut a very handsome and striking figure. She likes to show off and wear sleeveless shirts often.

On you, she loves your legs. When you’re laying together in bed and snuggling, she’ll kiss a trail up from your knees to your thighs, and down to your shins.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Pharah really likes to come in your mouth, but realistically, as long as she’s getting off, she doesn’t mind where she comes.

She wants you to come in her mouth as often as is practical (which is realistically often because she _loves_ to eat you out), but as long as you’re a wreck once the two of you are finished, she’s satisfied.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Pharah is super turned on by shibari/kinbaku, and knows an absurd amount about tying and knotting techniques. She never brings it up, because she knows bondage and binding can be a really touchy subject for some, but if you broach the idea, she’ll gladly spend an age on the practice with you, before she gives you the most mind-blowing orgasm you’ve ever experienced. Tread carefully. Or enthusiastically.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Pharah doesn’t have a long list of _partners_ , but she tends towards longer term relationships, so she’s confident in her level of experience, and she knows her way around the bedroom (and your bottom drawer ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° ))

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Her favourite position varies, depending on what you’re doing or how you’re having sex.

If she’s eating you out, she likes to be in a position of control so she can move you around this way and that while she sucks on your clit or slides her tongue inside you.

If you’re eating her out, she likes to be able to sit on your face and pull your hair while you’re servicing her. She’s pretty vocal, and won’t shut up about how good you are.

If the two of you are using a strap-on, she likes spooning so she can snuggle and kiss you while she fucks you. Or, if you’re topping her, she wants to be pinned down and fucked in the [Eagle](http://sexpositions.club/positions/163.html) position.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

To your surprise, Pharah is actually very fun and silly in bed. Making you laugh is actually a form of foreplay for her. She loves the sound of your voice, and hearing you laugh or moan is such a treat for her. She can also easily laugh off any unexpected sounds or slip-ups, and just enjoy the experience of being with you.

It helps if you can laugh along with her.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Pharah doesn’t have more hair than average, but because it’s dark and shows up against her skin, she thinks she does. She has a tenuous relationship with body sugaring, and doesn’t always have time to keep things maintained.

That said, when she _does_ manage with upkeep, she sugars all the hair on her labia and groin, and her butt, too. She leaves some hair on her mons that she’ll keep trimmed short.

If she doesn’t have time to keep the sugaring maintained, she’ll just keep things neat and trimmed.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Pharah is extremely caring during sex, even if she isn’t exactly being gentle with you. She’ll tell you how pretty you are, and how much she likes being with you, and there’s no shortage of meaningful kisses and caresses.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Pharah enjoys masturbation, and will often think of you and sexual encounters the two of you have had while rubbing one out.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Pharah likes to be spanked, and have her hair pulled. She also likes biting–it’s a possessiveness thing, though she’s not aggressive or cruel about it. She just likes to leave you with little reminders of your time together, and hopes you think of them fondly.

If you leave her with a few in places where they’re visible–such as her neck or shoulders–she’ll proudly display them as a badge of honour. She likes being yours, and marking her helps reaffirm that she is.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

At home. She’ll have sex anywhere you want in the house–the dining room, bathroom, bedroom, etc.–but she only wants to have sex at home.

Or maybe in a hotel, if you two are celebrating ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

It turns her on when you compliment her physique. It makes her feel like she’s protecting you. She’s quite tall, but if you can manage to get up behind her and leave a few soft kisses along the nape of her neck, she’s absolutely done for.

She also likes it when you graze the tips of your fingernails along the underside of her forearms. It’s a very specific gesture, but it never fails to make her wet.

Simple gestures of affection–like a personal note in a bouquet of flowers also really tickle her fancy.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything to do with blood. No blood play or knife play, nothing that will break skin, and if either of you have a period, sex is something that simply won’t happen during that time.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Pharah _adores_ oral sex, giving or receiving. She often prefers it to any form of penetrative sex, and can go for quite literally _hours_ , edging and teasing you to the brink of desperation. She’ll compliment your vulva and your labia, and all of your other parts, and she won’t let up until you’re begging to come.

Similarly, she likes it when you take your time and tease her, too. She’ll pull your hair and hold you in place, but she’ll _never_ beg. Maybe.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Pharah is almost absurdly slow and obscenely sensual when it comes to sex. She likes to take her time and make sure you feel loved and cared for, and she feels that servicing you is her privilege (and of course, you give back!)

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Pharah doesn’t like quickies. They feel sordid and make her feel like she’s not fully appreciating you or your body the way it deserves to be.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Pharah is open to experimentation, especially considering her interest in kinbaku/shibari. She’s fine with a fairly vanilla sex life, but if you want to try other things, like sensory deprivation, etc. she’s more than happy to indulge you.

As far as risk-taking goes, she’s not super keen on things like public sex or doing risky things that might get you caught. Sex is a private affair to her.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Sex has an energizing and invigorating quality for her, so Pharah can go for hours, and four or five rounds before she’ll really be truly spent. She’ll cater to whatever your needs are, to the best of her ability, but she likes it if you can keep up.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Pharah’s collection mostly consists of vibrators and clitoral massagers, but she has a few dildos and a strap-on harness, too. For solo play, Pharah will mostly use either manual stimulation, or a vibe/clit massager, but she’s been known to use dildos occasionally.

If you’re open to including toys in the bedroom, she’ll use whatever you want and however you want her to use them on you, too.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Pharah _loves_ to tease and be teased. Edging is such a thrill for her and she _loves_ to make you unravel to the point that you’re literally _begging_ for your release.

If you turn the tables, though, she won’t beg. Probably.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Because the two of you are typically having sex at home (or in a place that’s private), she’s not shy at all about being loud. She’ll whine, moan, and sigh while you’re eating her out, and she won’t stop while she’s going down on you either–you just might not hear most of it since it’s so muffled.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Pharah takes sex and relationships very seriously, and she won’t even _think_ about taking you to bed before she’s properly wooed you, and is sure you care about her as much as she cares about you. She’s a little bit of a sap when it comes to romance, and appreciates small gestures like flowers, rose petal baths, and so on.

She’d never admit it, but old-world, traditional romance tropes really turn her on, and she’ll be putty in your hands if you bring her a bouquet on your first date.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Pharah has puffy outer labia that conceal asymmetrical inner labia which are longer on the left side than the right. Her inner labia are darker in colour, but become more of an earthy rose colour the closer you get to the innermost areas. Her clitoris is slightly smaller than average, and concealed by a larger hood–but that works just fine for her, since the smaller surface area means she’s _significantly_ more sensitive.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Pharah’s sex drive fluctuates depending on whether she’s single (lower) or in a relationship (higher), and how long it’s been since she’s had fulfilling sex (much higher).

At the beginning of a new relationship, sex will be frequent and intense before tapering off into emotionally-charged, but less frequent sessions as your relationship deepens.

If you want to have sex more often, she’ll service you however you need, but may not expect you to reciprocate.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Pharah will fall asleep _with_ you, rather than before or after you. She’s a big cuddle bug, so after a good session, once the both of you have seen to your needs–water, snacks, bathing, etc.–she’ll snuggle up with you and after your heartbeats synchronize, she’ll fall asleep.


	6. Genji Shimada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Genji is the kind of lover whose only real concern after sex is making sure you feel comfortable and safe, so aftercare is of tantamount importance to him.

He’ll take his time cleaning you up, and help you to the bathroom if you want to bathe or shower, and be as hands off or on as you need him to be.

He’d like it if you’ll let him rub some soothing oils into your skin afterwards, so that he can make sure you’re comfortable before you fall asleep.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

There’s very little of his organic body still left underneath all of the cybernetics he’s had added to him, though he is particularly proud of his biceps. They make him feel strong, but really if you compliment _any_ of his body, he’ll beam.

On you, he’s a chest man. He loves to caress and tease, and is especially fond of nipple play. He also likes to nibble your ear while he’s playing with you, just to make you squirm.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Genji loves to come anywhere on your body so that he can see it. It’s his one vice that hung around from his younger days of loose and casual sex that he never really broke out of the habit of.

Your chest, belly, back, ass–anywhere, as long as you’ll let him.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He actually wants to be tied up and overstimulated within an inch of reason–quite literally almost to the point of pain. That said, he absolutely _hates_ to be edged, so he’ll never bring this up, and he’ll never admit to it, either.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Genji has a lot of experience with different partners, but a lot of his younger years were spent _selfishly_ pursuing pleasure, so he didn’t actually start _learning_ about how to be a good or attentive lover until he mellowed out.

He learns the ins and outs and quirks of your body very quickly, and often knows your own tells better than you do. You won’t be complaining.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Anything that lets him maintain some level of control over your body while he’s giving it to you. He values eye contact during penetration, so face to face positions are a must for him.

He’ll give it to you from behind, if you ask nicely, but he’ll probably want a mirror so he can still find some way to hold your gaze while he’s railing you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He is actually more serious than “goofy” in bed, because he considers sex and intimacy to be very serious affairs. That said, he’s not completely humourless, and it’s easy to make him happy or smile–he just might not be making crude jokes to lighten the mood.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Since much of Genji’s organic body has been replaced with cybernetics, he doesn’t have a great deal of body hair. He does have some downstairs, though, but keeps it neatly trimmed–he’s a bit vain like that.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Genji is so romantic it’ll give you a toothache. He’ll caress you and whisper sweet words and soft declarations of how much you mean to him while you’re at your weakest moment, just to make you fall apart.

But it’s not just lip service–he doesn’t say anything he doesn’t mean, and he wants to _tell_ you as much as he wants to show you how much you mean to him.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Genji doesn’t actually care for masturbation. He has a strong desire for intimacy and closeness with another person when it comes to sexual pleasure, and he finds masturbation to be a lonely endeavour. He already spent a long time dealing with his own emptiness, and so masturbation speaks to a part of himself that he really doesn’t want to revisit.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Genji loves to be topped, and when you do top him, he wants to be spoiled. Spank him, play with him, tease him, and then pamper him when he’s a good boy.

Sensory deprivation and light bondage also really get him going. Tie him up and blindfold him while you suck his cock, and he’ll be putty in your hands in precisely no time.

He also really loves to do body worship. Less so for himself, but more so for you–he likes to take his time and touch and tease you all over as part of a really good session.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere that you’re comfortable and willing to indulge your desires, he’s happy to oblige you, though he does appreciate some measure of discretion.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Physical touch, and kissing.

Even in non-sexual ways, touch is a strong driver for his desire for intimacy. Especially at times when he’s not wearing his faceplate, if you just gently brush your fingers over his cheek or along his jaw, he’ll melt.

As for kissing, it’s a very intimate and personal gesture that’s associated to physical touch. He really likes it when you kiss his neck.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

While Genji is open to experimentation and different forms of sexual experience, he prefers to open up to changes in your sex life at his own pace. Don’t push him to rush into situations–especially ones that involve him being vulnerable. He’ll do it at his own pace, or not at all.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Genji _loves_ oral, both giving and receiving. He likes to play with your hair and watch while you swallow him down, and he thinks it’s cute when you try to deep throat–he knows it’s not easy.

Giving is actually a _huge_ turn-on for him, and he likes to make you come at least twice just from oral before you’ll even get to the main event. Good luck.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Genji will give it to you fast and rough if you ask him nicely, but his default pace will _always_ be slow and sensual. You’re going to be a quivering, boneless wreck underneath him, but in the best possible way.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Genji doesn’t care for quickies. As he’s aged, he prefers a slower and more meaningful sexual encounter, and quickies don’t allow him the opportunity to worship your body the way he thinks it should be.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Genji is open to most forms of experimentation, so long as you approach him ahead of time, and allow him to open up to it at his own pace. He’s fine with simple things like light bondage, sensory deprivation, and spanking, but don’t ask to go more extreme than that without discussing it _outside_ of the bedroom first and giving him time to open up to the idea.

As for risk-taking, he’s open to whatever you’d like to try, though he appreciates it if you have _some_ discretion.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Because of his penchant for body worship, and his desire to have slow, sensual sex, Genji can go quite literally for hours upon hours, to the point where you’re exhausted and haven’t even gotten to the “main event” yet. That said, he’ll usually only be able to last for one round–sex is a very long, drawn out process for him, so he puts everything into that one session with you.

He’ll make sure you’re more than satisfied, though.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He doesn’t own any toys himself, and in general, doesn’t really care to use them. If you introduce them to the bedroom, he’ll willingly oblige you, but won’t go out of his way to incorporate them.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Genji is a teaser. He loves to edge you and bring you to the brink over and over again, until you’re a writhing, shaking mess and _begging_ for him to let you come.

Conversely, he _cannot stand_ to be teased, and will immediately get grumpy if you try to edge him. He’ll still put up with it, but he’ll be a pouty brat about it.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Genji is not very loud at all. His voice and vocalizations during intimacy tend to be softer and more profound; a sort of “for your ears only” type of affair.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Genji values close personal relationships very dearly, whether they are sexual or not. He spent a great deal of his younger years feeling lonely and unwanted, and trying to compensate for that loneliness through drinking, partying, and casual sex.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Genji is ~7.5″ when hard, ~1.75″ wide, curved slightly to the right, and uncircumcised. He’s thickest at the base.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Genji’s sex drive is malleable. If he’s not in a relationship, he doesn’t feel the need to engage in pursuit of sexual pleasure terribly often.

However, if he’s very deeply in love with you, his sex drive is higher; he views sex as a kind of sacred intimacy and wants to show you how much he cares for you.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Genji likes to cuddle _a lot_ after he’s made sure you’re comfortable and settled in, so he won’t forego that. He’ll force himself to stay awake until he’s satisfied with how long he’s gotten to hold you–which may be only a few minutes, but is usually longer. You will definitely be asleep before he is.


	7. Jamison Fawkes | Junkrat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

As enthusiastic as Junkrat is in bed, when he’s spent, he’s spent. He might playfully pinch your side and say “that was fun, yeah?” but expect him to swing an arm over you and cuddle big spoon style until he knocks out.

He gets better over time, though, by following your example. He comes to see the value in showing his appreciation afterwards, and - while he’s not the best hint-taker - will massage you softly and ask if you need anything before calling it a night. That type of communication becomes very important to him and makes him feel more dependable.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Junkrat knows he has a good set of abs and he’s proud of it. He’s still young, so he’s prone to having a cocky streak. Expect him to be all sorts of extra when he’s out at places like the beach, just to catch your attention.

Junkrat really appreciates his partner’s tummy or breasts. He likes to kiss your stomach and feel the softer parts of your body to complement the more angular parts of his.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He’s not picky, and because of that, he’s super easy to please. Even though he’ll make sure to follow your lead, he can finish pretty quickly when overstimulated.

Junkrat loves it if he can cum on his partner’s ass or chest. Of course, he prefers it most when he can come inside of you. He’s not too shy to deeply kiss you after receiving a blowjob either.

(Just keep an eye on him in the early stages of you two being together because if he’s not paying attention he will come on your fancy upholstered couch.)

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

It’s Junkrat - he’s probably dirtier than his secrets are.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He often boasts he’s had loads of partners, but in reality? Junkrat’s experience with people is limited to a few and far in between.

He’s definitely had fuckbuddies in the Outback, or took someone up on a quickie, but he lacks a history with more romantic, intimate partners, specifically in the long-term.

Junkrat thinks he knows what he’s doing, but he does still need a lot of guidance from you. He’s not stupid, and does aim to please, but can get caught up in his own pleasure at times.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Doggie style or 69 if he’s wanting to get down to business. Other than that, if he’s feeling more intimate, Junkrat really likes missionary style just to push his forehead against yours and giggle while you moan in his ear. He likes that he’s so much taller than you, and hopes to make you feel safe, too.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Junkrat is an absolute goof in bed. Again, he wants his partner to be happy, but he doesn’t dwell on the awkward in-between moments from foreplay to actual lovemaking. Which, in a lot of ways, is to your benefit.

He’ll giggle and he’ll joke about how irresistible he is – but he’ll never make a mean joke about you.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Outside of maintaining his prosthetics, Junkrat doesn’t really pay attention to himself. His personal hygiene isn’t absolutely abysmal, but his lifestyle never necessitated for - or even allowed much time for - extensive grooming. He’ll most likely stay untrimmed until a partner requests otherwise, but will bathe before sex if he really, really likes you. (After all, he wants to keep you around!)

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Junkrat is generally very expressive, but he’s not used to being vulnerable during sex. Most, if not all, of the sex he had was very casual - just to scratch an itch. But if you’re someone he has feelings for, he’ll start blubbering about how much he cares about you in the bedroom, especially during heated moments. Expect him to be whispering into your neck about how good you feel to him, and trying to (emphasis on trying) gently leave kisses along your neck and shoulders.

Eventually, he’ll sputter out an “I love you” when he least expects it - but he’ll mean each word.

Outside of the bedroom, he’ll love to show off that he’s yours and you’re his. Whether you’re in the kitchen or at public, he’ll happily loop an arm around your waist or pull you in for a kiss. He’s not a poet, but he makes his feelings very clear.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Jerking off wasn’t usually at the forefront of Junkrat’s mind. Though impulsive, he was often focused on more important things like survival. Some nights, if he was feeling restless but tinkering with his equipment would be too noisy, he’d slink a hand down into his pants and have a go at it until he felt sleepy. Overall, though, he wouldn’t actively try to masturbate until a romantic partner came into his life. His libido was there, but he’s ignored it because he had to.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Junkrat’s mostly an open book, but definitely has a praise kink - he loves being told that he’s being a good boy, and he loves to hear that he’s doing a good job on pleasuring you.

Even though he hates politicians and corporate figureheads, a part of him likes the idea of roleplaying as a respected authority figure. (He wasn’t kidding about “King Jamison Fawkes the First.” It ended up being a Thing for him.) As an outcast, Junkrat wants to be respected, and playing it out through a silly scenarios is both fun and hot to him.

You might be calling him “your highness” as a joke, but he’s really loving it. (He also thinks it’s cute that you’re humoring him on this.)

He also likes to be on top, and will slap your ass if you let him.

Finally, Junkrat loves to lick and tease your nipples. He has a tendency to nip, but will be careful.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere. Sometimes he’ll try to get frisky in public, and depending on how his partner feels, he might keep going. If you’re sitting near each other at a table, he’ll definitely try to tease a hand somewhere, he’d be happy to keep going just to see if you get caught.

If he’s been in a seasoned long-term relationship, he’ll start to prefer the privacy of your home, because then he can really start talking on and on about his feelings. It might end up sounding like a “stream of consciousness,” but it’s still endearing all the same. He starts to appreciate the beauty of a private space as opposed to all those more open places he’s fucked in, especially since it gives him an opening to be more vulnerable.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Junkrat does loves a striptease, but it’s really the intimacy and connection he’s after - even though he doesn’t realize it. After years of scrambling from place to place and constantly failing to make meaningful connections with people other than Roadhog, he really wants to keep coming back to you if you’re in an intimate relationship. The idea of being desired by someone he can trust is everything to him - being the one who makes you come over and over again just makes all of that better.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Junkrat doesn’t like to be tied up. It seems like he’s been in a lot of skirmishes throughout his life, and in a land where everyone is fighting for resources, it’s likely that he has been overpowered or restrained against his will one way or another by scavengers, thugs, and thieves.

He might enjoy tying your hands to have you at his mercy, if you’re willing, but the idea of him relinquishing physical control might not be on the roster for a very long time.

He also doesn’t like to be insulted. Dirty talk is one thing, but being treated as stupid, unworthy, or inferior will get you more than a dirty look.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Junkrat loves oral. He’s not picky about giving or receiving, but he loves to hold your thighs open and feel you squirm. His technique is far from refined, but his sloppiness makes it more fun in some ways. If he’s receiving, he loves it if his partner gives steady, long licks up and down his length, and follows up with firm strokes.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He’s used to fucking fast and rough, so getting him to slow down will be a toughie. Junkrat really likes to feel all of his partner, though, so he can be grabby. He’s enthusiastic, but he does a rocky job of channeling it. With a romantic partner, Junkrat starts to slow down to really savor their moments together.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

As mentioned, Junkrat is used to having very quick, detached sex. He might have genuinely fancied partners in the past, but caring about people in the Outback is a liability. He still enjoys quickies occasionally, but he starts preferring slower, more intimate sex over time.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

On the most part, Junkrat doesn’t mind to experiment. The hard line is him being immobilized in any way.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Junkrat is fit, but doesn’t last very long in bed because he tends to get overstimulated quickly. He does get better over time, though. He’d usually be down to go another round if you are - just give him a breather!

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Junkrat doesn’t have any toys personally, but you’d definitely pique his interest by introducing some. He’d really like to try things on you, just to see what makes you react and how.

If you happen to be using a strap-on, he’ll happily bottom, but don’t expect that to happen often.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Oh, he is absolutely a tease. Junkrat will try to find ways to pinch or stroke your sides in public, or lean down and kiss your neck when you have a sliver of privacy at the back of a store. He uses his height to his advantage, and knows you can’t reach his sensitive neck to get back at him.

He’ll also love to bring you to the edge over and over again - the more incoherent you become, the more he feels he’s doing a good job. If you beg him to go harder, go to the left, do that again, he’ll happily oblige. He won’t let you hit your peak until you cry out his name, though, begging for release.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Junkrat is a loud lover - he’s not shy, and he thinks it’s hot if his partner is just as vocal. He’ll say your name and give you a string of compliments, some of which more crass than others, but it’s the best way he feels he can express himself.

When things are more intense, or if he’s had a rough day, he might quiet down just to listen to your moans, and appreciate the fact he’s sharing the moment with you.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He’d rather die than admit it, but Junkrat really wants to /feel/ wanted. He values his friendship with Roadhog, but as a whole? He is still deprived of affection. And even though he likes sweet gestures or a partner’s touch, actually hearing how much someone cares about him really boosts his mood and self-esteem.

He’s touch-starved, so getting used to a lingering touch or embrace is both foreign and exciting. It took him a while to warm up to being touched around the neck area, but once he really trusts you, he’ll beg you to kiss him there. Learning to be vulnerable really opened up doors for his sexuality.

Junkrat also loves massages, and will sing your praises if he gets one. He’ll try to return the favor the best he can, but knows that his prosthetic arm offers little comfort to a stiff shoulder.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Junkrat’s 6-7” long when hard; curves upward, and is tapered towards the head while thickest at the bottom, and ~1.35” wide.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He’s still a young adult, so it’s relatively normal for his age. But he only became more conscientious of it after meeting a romantic partner.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Not too long after, but you won’t normally catch him sleeping in the morning after, either. He might whine to express his desire for some morning sex, but if you’re not in the mood, he’ll coax you out of bed to share breakfast instead.


	8. Brigitte Lindholm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Aftercare is very important to the Squire, who will always make sure you’re comfortable and settled after sex. She’ll rub your back and get you water or a snack, if you need it, and there are always copious amounts of smooches and snuggles to be had. She likes to be cared for, too, though she won’t actively admit it, so if you decide to be the big spoon once in a while after sex, she certainly won’t complain.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On herself, she’s very proud of her arms. She likes to show them off, and enjoys it when you touch them (not necessarily sexually, either; just in general).

On you, she likes your breasts. She likes to play and toy and tease, and while she has a preference for larger breasts, she’ll never complain about a smaller chest, either—they’re usually more sensitive, anyway ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Brigitte is a squirter, and loves to make a mess when she comes. If she can make you squirt, too, she’ll be absolutely delighted (though she won’t be upset if you can’t). She likes mutual orgasm, as well, and loves to come along with you.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Brigitte has a lactation fetish, but she’ll _never_ tell you about it.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Brigitte has had few partners, but she is an active and open communicator in the bedroom, so while she might stumble a little in the beginning—as most new partners will—she’ll quickly learn your tells and things you like, and take full advantage of that knowledge.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

For oral sex, she likes to be laying on her back while you eat her out (or vice versa, if she’s servicing you). For any kind of penetrative sex, she prefers simpler missionary positions that allow closeness and copious kissing and snuggling during the act.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Brigitte loves to laugh and have fun during sex, because for her, it’s generally a fun activity. Even if you aren’t laughing, as long as you’re clearly enjoying yourself, she’s more than happy.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The carpet matches the drapes. She keeps herself well-groomed, and shapes the pubic hair on her mons into a small heart. She’s bare, otherwise.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

While Brigitte tends to be more playful and have fun during sex, it’s also a very intimate affair; there’s no shortage of teasing kisses, gentle caresses, and soft words of affection and praise. She appreciates you wholeheartedly, and will make sure you know and feel that. If you can reciprocate, it will mean the world to her.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Brigitte’s preferred method of masturbation is to use dildos and vibrators, or clitoral massagers. She’ll occasionally delve into anal play, but generally focuses on clitoral and vaginal stimulation to achieve orgasm on her own.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Brigitte really enjoys breathplay—that is, she likes to be choked, though doesn’t really prefer to do the choking. Light bondage (cuffs, and occasionally spreader bars) are also a lot of fun for her, especially if you’re the one tying her up.

She’s not a _bottom_ , per se, but there are certain instances where she likes it if you take charge.

Further, she likes nipple play a lot—either having her nipples played with, or playing with yours. If she can make you reach orgasm through nipple play alone, it’ll _really_ get her going.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere that you feel comfortable, really. She’s not overly shy about sex, and isn’t scared of engaging in more public places (her workshop, at the beach, in a dressing room, etc.); as long as you’re comfortable with the location, she’s usually up to have a go.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Wet t-shirts. No bras or panties, especially if you’re wearing a short skirt or a too-tight top. Silky or lacy lingerie. Skirts with a flash of garter and stocking. Do little things to tease her like whisper dirty things in her ear, graze your nails along her triceps, or nibble and kiss at the space behind her ear.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything involving scat, watersports, or vomit. Don’t be overly vulgar about sex you’ve had or want to have with her (she doesn’t like certain terminologies). Other than that, Brigitte is fairly open and playful.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Brigitte loves oral, both giving and receiving. She can eat you out for hours, and will do so happily, if you let her. Conversely, she loves if you can go down on her for ages, too—she likes to feel your warm mouth and that deft tongue.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Brigitte’s pace tends to be gentle and steady. If you want her to be rougher or more aggressive, she’ll easily oblige you, but won’t go that route unless asked—she knows she’s quite strong, and doesn’t want to hurt you.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Brigitte doesn’t _prefer_ quickies to proper sex, but because sex is generally a fun and light-hearted activity for her, she’s happy to engage in it whenever and whenever the both of you feel a need for it.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

The Squire is absolutely down to experiment, and take risks, too. She’s interested in different forms of bondage, as well as temperature and nipple play, specifically, but is willing to try almost anything (except for her Hard Nos) at least once. As for risk-taking, she’s perfectly comfortable engaging in riskier forms of sex, such as in public or semi-public spaces, as long as you indicate that you’re alright with it, first.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Brigitte can go for quite literally hours upon hours, and sex with her is always steamy. She can usually go five or six rounds before she’s spent, or starting to chafe.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Brigitte has quite a few toys, particularly dildos and vibrators, and she loves to use them—on herself, or you (as long as you want her to, of course).

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Brigitte isn’t one to _genuinely_ tease. She’s more playful, if anything, but doesn’t tend towards things like edging, or orgasm denial. She _does_ really like it if you ask her for permission to come, but she won’t be mean or punish you for not asking, either.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

The Squire is super loud, and unapologetic about that fact. Don’t ask her to keep it down—she wants you to hear how much she’s enjoying whatever you’re doing to her, and she likes it if you’re loud, too.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Brigitte’s breasts and nipples are extremely sensitive, and she’s capable of reaching orgasm from nipple play alone (which is part of the reason why she’s so keen on it, in the first place). It’s not necessarily a preference of hers, but she does enjoy it.

If you play with her nipples and her clit at the same time, she’ll come in quite literally seconds.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Brigitte’s inner labia are long, slightly ruffled, and protrude from her outer labia, which are more petite and close to her body. Her inner labia are a darker, more earthen rosy shade. Her clit is slightly larger than average, and protrudes very easily from its hood.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Brigitte loves to have sex, and with a few exceptions, she’s generally happy to engage in any kind of sex act with you.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Brigitte loves to snuggle up with you after sex, and as long as she knows you’ve been taken care of, will fall asleep pretty quickly. She likes to sleep almost as much as she likes to eat.


	9. Olivia Colomar | Sombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

It may surprise you to find that Olivia is quite cuddly after she’s had a good orgasm. She particularly likes to be held, but she’ll play with your hair and make sure you enjoyed yourself too. There’s a lot of teasing kisses and light, gentle touches in the aftermath. She’s a very affectionate lover.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Sombra’s favourite part on her own body is her ass. It’s a little plump and she’s quite proud of it.

On you, she likes your fingers, and your lips. Partly because of all the fun things you can do with them, but also because she appreciates non-sexual touch as part of general intimacy.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

If you’re a squirter, she’ll want you to come in her mouth, and she’ll swallow as much of you as she can. If not, she’ll make an obscene show of licking you off her fingers.

Likewise, she likes watching you lick her essence off your own fingers, and she’ll snag a taste, too—whether it’s directly from your hand, or from a kiss.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

She likes double- and triple penetrations, but she’s a bit shy to bring that up. She may do so, if coaxed.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Sombra’s had a few partners, but mostly just short flings or one-night stands, and not a lot of them are especially noteworthy or memorable. That said, she knows her way around the bedroom, and is a very keen listener, so she’ll learn how to please you pretty quickly, whether you know exactly what you like or not.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

She likes facesitting when she’s receiving oral sex, and if you’re penetrating her, she likes to be taken from behind (please pull her hair; she’ll be very sweet if you do).

If she’s servicing you, she likes it if you lay on your back and let her sort out how she wants to eat your pussy. If she’s fucking you, she likes the [Spiderman](http://sexpositions.club/positions/227.html) position so she can play with your clit easier while she rails you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Sombra is a bit of a cheeky prankster anyway, and that doesn’t change in the bedroom. She’s more playful than outright goofy, and very teasing, but none of her playfulness or teasing is malicious—she’s still very affectionate, she just likes to laugh while she’s being intimate.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Sombra typically keeps herself waxed to a full Brazilian, though she may occasionally have a small landing strip. Generally, though, she’s mostly hair-free.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

The hacker is actually quite gooey and affectionate in the moment. There’s a lot of gentle touching and caressing, and copious amounts of kissing (watch out, she’ll kiss you until you _have_ to stop for air).

Sex is a fun activity, but she still really appreciates affection in all forms.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Sombra mostly relies on her hands for masturbation, and likes to really get in there, so to speak—she’ll rub her clit while she fingers herself, and she’s well-versed in her own body, so she can generally come as quickly or slowly as she wants to.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Hair-pulling. Biting. Especially at the same time. She really likes to be fucked from behind and have her hair pulled. If you bite her neck and shoulders while you plough her into the mattress, she’ll be so, _so_ sweet.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Sombra prefers privacy when engaging in intimacy, but she’s not overly picky about “where”; as long as the two of you will remain uninterrupted during your tryst, she’s happy to do the do wherever and whenever.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Sombra really likes physical touch, but her scalp and back are especially sensitive. If you play with her hair or tease the skin at the nape of her neck she’ll turn into a puddle (or her panties will, anyway). Graze your nails along her spine and the edges of her augments to make her squirm and tremble under you.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Scat, piss, blood, and vomit. Don’t even try to bring a knife into the bedroom—she’ll kick you out.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Sombra likes receiving oral if she can ride your face and play with your tits. She doesn’t mind it in other positions (on her back, standing, etc.) but she won’t be nearly as into it if she’s not queening you.

She likes to give oral just as much, as long as you don’t expect to sit on her face—that’s _her_ special privilege, and she’s selfish like that. She really likes to get you off using only her mouth; she wants to see how fast she can make you fall apart, and she gets off on the power play.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Sombra likes a steady pace more than anything else, and tends to “read” a situation and act accordingly based on your and her needs at the time. She’s rarely _rough_ , unless you ask her to be, and even then she’ll still be very sweet about it.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

As long as you can both have fun and engage uninterrupted, she’s absolutely down for quickies. She doesn’t _prefer_ them, but she won’t turn it down, either.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Because privacy is important to her when being intimate, she’s not too crazy about public or semi-public sex acts. However, if you would like to explore alternative kinks like bondage, BDSM, and so on, she’s definitely down to give most things a shot.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Sombra’s orgasms are intense, and she has a refractory period in the aftermath of them, so she can usually only go for two to three rounds before she’s spent.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Sombra has a few toys, consisting of a really nice clit massager that she _loves_ , and a couple of interestingly shaped glass dildos (i.e. still slightly phallic, but unlikely to be immediately recognisable as dildos)

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Sombra loves to tease and be teased, and enjoys edging you within an inch of your sanity. She won’t make you _beg_ for your release, but she’ll hold you on the precipice until you almost can’t take anymore.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Olivia isn’t overly loud in the bedroom, though as she becomes more passionate or aroused, her volume may increase. Most of the sounds she makes are in the realm of soft moans or squeaks.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Sombra likes facesitting _a lot_. As in, it’s her favourite kind of sex act, and she’ll take sitting on your face until she comes on your tongue over penetrative or more standard oral sex practices any day. She has a fantasy about sitting on your face while she works, but she’s too embarrassed to actually ask you about it.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Sombra’s outer labia are dark and snug, and don’t fully conceal her inner labia. Her inner labia are a brownish to earthy rose gradient, and also fairly short and snug, as well. Her clit is about average size, but her hood is smaller, so she can get overstimulated very easily.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Sombra is not disinterested in sex, but she’ll usually wait for you to initiate. On the rare occasions when she comes to you for it, though, you’re definitely in for a treat.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Sombra will fall asleep fairly quickly after the two of you are tucked in together. Not more than 10 minutes, and she’ll be out like a light, snuggling your breasts.


	10. Angela Ziegler | Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Aftercare is of tantamount importance to Mercy. She likes to feel comforted and cared for after a good session, and wants to make sure you do, too.

Expect lots of cuddles and soft kisses and an absurd amount of pillow talk.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Angela’s favourite feature of hers is her legs. She likes their length and shapeliness.

On you, she appreciates your ass—no matter its shape or size. She’ll give you an affectionate pinch here and there, whenever you come to visit her clinic.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Angela likes to try and make you squirt, because she wants you to come directly in her mouth and taste you properly. She’s very good at making sure you’re relaxed and comfortable, and is very intuitive to the female anatomy, so she’ll probably succeed, and you’ll be seeing stars.

She likes it best when you use your mouth to get her off, too. Whether she squirts or not, she wants to come in your mouth.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Angela gets insanely horny from watching large insertion porn, especially fisting and xxl dildos. She’ll never admit to having such a fetish, and doesn’t really want to try it herself, but the content itself gets her all hot and bothered.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Angela has had a few long-term partners, and might have some experience with threesomes or group sex, but she’ll never admit it.

That said, she is very intuitive in the bedroom, and also an active listener and communicator. She likes to learn your tics and tells very quickly so that you’re squirming under her in minutes.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

When she’s being penetrated, she likes to ride you in cowgirl. For oral sex, she likes it from behind, because she secretly hopes you’ll play with her ass.

When she’s the one doing the penetrating, anything that lets her bend you in half while she fucks you silly is most fun. She wants you to sit on her face during oral.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Angela doesn’t lean one way or another, but rather hovers comfortably in the middle. She knows how to adjust and “read a room”, so to speak. To give a specific statement, she is _sensual_ , whether humorous or not.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The carpet matches the drapes. Angela is a busy woman, so when she’s single, she won’t bother with maintenance but to keep it comfortably trimmed.

When she’s in a relationship, she’ll subtly find out what your preferences are, and keep up with those; she doesn’t care one way or another, but she doesn’t mind doing maintenance if it makes you happy.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Angela is quite affectionate and gentle with a partner outside of the bedroom, but in the bedroom she can seem almost detached as she focuses on the carnal act itself.

She is, of course, not detached at all, but rather is very laser focused on bringing you (and by proxy, herself) pleasure. Her romantic behaviour “in the moment” is mostly reserved for non-verbal cues like gentle kisses, bites, a particular touch, and so on. Angela uses body language rather than words to display her love and devotion to you during sex.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Angela’s favourite way to get off solo is by a good old-fashioned fingering. The naughtiest (and hottest) place for her to do it is in her office, with the door shut, while she fantasizes about you eating her out. She’ll come all over her hand and make you come in her mouth later. So you’d better be around.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Angela really likes piercings, especially in the nipples and clitoral hood. If you have one or both of those, she’ll spend an age just playing with them sometimes, just to watch you squirm and huff.

She loves to be spanked, and have her hair pulled, and will willingly submit to being dominated by you. She’s a busy woman with a stressful job, so giving over that control (while still carefully maintaining it) is an absolute joy for her, so if you have those Dominant tendencies, you’re in luck and she’s in heaven.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Angela will fuck quite literally anywhere, as long as it’s clean and you won’t be discovered.

A dressing room? Make sure you sent the attendant off to bother other customers for a while, and she’ll eat you out ‘til you’re crying.

Her office? Lock the door and get on your knees. She’s ready.

Just don’t ask her to do something in a public toilet or back alley—she’s got her limits, and those places are _filthy_.

Beyond that, a good old-fashioned bed-in-a-bedroom is nice, too.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Her neck is very sensitive, and she likes to have her hair tugged (not outright _pulled_ ) in non-sexual scenarios. If you weave your fingers through the hair at her nape and squeeze and tug just a little while you kiss her neck, she’ll melt in an instant.

She likes it when you lean a little too close and push your breasts against her in some way. She likes how soft you are, and when you push up on her like that, it makes her want to tear your clothes off and ravish you right then and there.

If you aren’t in an overly public space, if you touch her through her clothes, she’ll take it as an invitation to drop trou and let you eat her out, so use that knowledge wisely.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Medical roleplay. She may be willing to try just about anything, but Angela is an esteemed doctor, and her profession is something she takes very seriously. If you’re interested in medical roleplay of any sort (whether you’re the patient or not), you’re barking up the wrong tree with her; it’ll _always_ be a hard No, and nothing you say or do will change her mind.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Angela is very good at giving head, and knows what to do with your parts regardless, but be prepared to get your pussy ate to within an inch of your life, because she _loves_ to go down on women.

She likes to receive, too, and if you play with her ass while you eat her out, she’ll be in heaven.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Mercy’s pace is steady. She’s capable of going fast and hard (usually in public or semi-public scenarios), but she enjoys and prefers a steadier, more sensual pace.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Angela loves quickies. She doesn’t _prefer_ them over nice, long sex sessions, but she has a high sex drive, so if you want to indulge in a quick bit of oral or fingering in the middle of the day, as long as it’s not interrupting important work or going to get her caught (quite literally) with her trousers down, she’s an “anytime, anywhere” type of woman.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Experimenting in the bedroom is something that she believes helps to keep things fresh and exciting, and she’s open-minded enough that she’ll try almost anything once. As long as the two of you have an active, open, and _honest_ dialogue about your sex life, she’ll be willing to humour damn near anything.

As for risky behaviour, as discussed, she’ll do the do anytime and anywhere _so long as you won’t get caught_ , and that still stands. There’s a small thrill to getting it on in her office with you, but in the back of her mind she has the security of the door being locked. It’s risk, without the risk.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

The good doctor has exceptional stamina, and can easily go for five or six rounds before she’s beginning to tire. She does have a small refractory period after she comes, so she’ll usually take a short break to cuddle with you (or eat you out—whatever works) before she’ll let you get back in there.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Angela’s toys consist mostly of clitoral massagers, and vibrating dildos. She’ll mostly use them solo, but if you want to introduce them into the bedroom, she’s more than happy to do so.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Mercy’s teasing typically consists of light or affectionate teasing as opposed to genuine teasing like edging or orgasm denial. She conversely also does not like to _be_ teased—you can edge her a little bit, but being intuitive to her body language is important here. If you edge her too much, her arousal will disappear completely, and she’ll get very grouchy with you. She wants to have fun and play, not get brought within an inch of her sanity for an orgasm.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Angela’s moans and whines are very soft and gentle, and tend towards the breathier side. The way she sounds will always hit you in just the right way that you’ll be squirming before she’s even touched you.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Angela really likes to have her ass played with, and will play with yours, too, if you enjoy that sort of thing. It doesn’t have to be super deep, either—just use a bit of lube and rub your finger around her bootyhole while you eat her out. That’s more than enough.

She doesn’t specifically enjoy anal sex, but does like a bit of anal fingering sometimes, and _especially_ rimming, but those tend to be very specific acts, and everyone is going to be washing their hands and brushing their teeth afterwards (so you can see why it’s not an “all the time” thing)

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Angela’s labia are slightly dark, and a little long and asymmetrical. The left side is slightly longer than the right, and the same remains true of her inner labia, which are also slightly ruffled. Her clit and hood are average size, and her inner colour is a reddish-purple hue.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Angela has an absurdly high sex drive (like wants sex multiple times a day, if you’ll give it), and can be sexually aggressive, especially if it’s been at least a few days since the two of you have had sex.

She’ll always respect your boundaries and listen to your wishes, but a lack of sex can affect her mood quite drastically, so make sure you have the stamina to keep up.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

If you have sex in a bed, Angela will usually be out cold within about a half hour.


	11. Amélie Lacroix | Widowmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Amélie is very loving and attentive after sex, and cares very deeply about your comfort and needs during, as well as after any sex you engage in. She will make sure you’re comfortable and well cared for, and get you anything you need in the meantime, before snuggling down with you.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Her favourite body parts on herself are her shapely legs. She was a former prima donna, after all, and always got paid a lot of compliments on her gams, so she likes to show them off. Compliment her on what’s wearing, and she’ll be absolutely tickled.

On you, she likes your vulva, and all its pretty parts. She’ll spend a significant amount of time, both during sex and sometimes just while you’re cuddling, exploring and looking at your downstairs, if you’ll let her. Of course, this usually leads to sex, but you’re not exactly complaining…

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

She loves to watch your face when you come, whether she’s eating you out or stimulating you some other way, so be sure to do your best to make eye contact with her whenever possible. She can damn near get off just from watching you get off, so humour her, if you can, and you’ll both enjoy yourselves.

She enjoys overstimulation, and will keep going until she turns you into a puddle. If you’re a squirter, she’ll have you make a mess, so be prepared.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

She is extremely dominant, which is not a secret in and of itself, but she’s curious about trying soft femdom with you. She’s very sensitive to your needs, though, and doesn’t want to scare you off or make you uncomfortable, so unless you express that you want her to do that kind of thing with you, she probably won’t bring it up.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Amélie has had only a few partners in her lifetime, but is very well-versed in physical intimacy. She enjoys sex, and wants to have it often, so she’ll learn your tells and favourite things very quickly, and use them to her full advantage.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

When being penetrated, she likes [Anvil](http://sexpositions.club/positions/115.html) or [Eagle](http://sexpositions.club/positions/163.html) positions, and when doing non-penetrative stimulation (or especially with female partners), most enjoys positions that allow for tribadism.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Amélie knows how to play and tease, but in general tends to be more serious when engaging in sexual intimacy. She likes to be present and in the moment, and likes it if you are, too.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Amélie keeps things well-groomed and tidy. The hair on her pubic mound is kept trimmed short, and she often shapes it into different caricatures (heart, hourglass, etc.), and keeps her labia fully waxed.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…**

She’s very passionate and romantic, both during the moment, as well as before and after. She’ll spoil and pamper you in the bedroom, and likes to be spoiled and pampered in return. If you’re more submissive, that’s generally ideal, as she doesn’t care to be topped, and likes ordering you around and telling you what to do (and having you listen).

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Because she has a particularly high sex drive, and her partners can’t always keep up with her, Amélie will rely on masturbation to fill the void, when necessary. She primarily uses manual stimulation when masturbating, and focuses on her breasts and clit—both of which are quite sensitive—and doesn’t tend to use toys; they will often desensitize her too quickly, so she prefers manual masturbation to assisted. She also doesn’t require vaginal penetration in order to get off.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Nipple play. Squirting. Light bondage (i.e. silk scarves, fur-lined cuffs, etc.).

Nipple play is something fun for her, because her breasts are fairly sensitive, and she can come from nipple play alone (though it’s not her preferred way to have an orgasm). She likes to see if she can do the same to you.

As for squirting, she enjoys it because it’s fun to watch you come apart (or for her to come apart, if she’s the one doing it). More than that, it speaks to the idea that the orgasm is particularly intense and pleasurable, which is very important to her when it comes to sex.

Bondage is just a fun thing for her to do to you, because she likes having you at her mercy—willingly, of course, and she’s always very sweet, even when you’ve been naughty.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

At home, in Château Guillard! She has a very nicely decorated and lavish bedroom equipped with damn near everything you might need for hot and steamy love-making, so she loves to have sex at home. If not in her bedroom, around the château itself is perfectly fine, as well.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Touch in general is a pretty good way to get Amélie going. Touch the small of her back very delicately, especially if she has exposed skin, and watch how quickly she’s ready to have you on your knees. Soft kisses on her skin—anywhere, really—will also be pretty quick to incite her.

Wearing clothing that leaves your décolletage exposed excites her, because she’ll have a hard time not stopping to give you kisses or nibbles when she sees you. And when she’s kissing you, you’ll fall apart pretty quickly, and knowing she’s turning you on will just turn her on even more.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

While she has dominant tendencies, and is open to _light_ femdom play with you in the bedroom, she absolutely _despises_ being called “mommy” or any similar terms; even _Mistress_ is on thin ice. You may call her _Madame_ , though. She’d probably like that.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Amélie properly _loves_ oral sex, giving or receiving, and won’t hesitate to engage in it at the drop of a hat, if you’re so inclined. She’s _very_ skilled with her mouth, so she’ll have you a mess in pretty much no time at all—but she’ll take her time, if she can, because she wants to savour you.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Amélie is absurdly slow and sensual in her pace, and likes to take her time and go slow. Sex is generally had over the course of several hours with her, so be sure you’re ready. If a single session doesn’t last several hours, it’s likely that several sessions will be had adjacent to one another.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

She doesn’t mind quickies, but because of her preference to take her time with sex, she doesn’t prefer them, they’re not common, and more likely to be initiated by you. Of course, because she has quite the substantial sex drive, she’s often happy to indulge in them—as long as you’ll indulge her in a _proper_ sex session later.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Amélie loves risky sex. Of course, she doesn’t _prefer_ it to good old-fashioned sex in a bedroom, but if you’re game to try fooling around somewhere public or where you might get caught, she’s certainly on board. The thrill of being seen or getting caught is actually a surprising turn-on for her _in the moment_ , though she doesn’t necessarily have an exhibitionism fetish.

As for experimentation, Amélie is very open-minded, and willing to try a number of different things once—as long as they’re not part of her list of turn-offs, of course.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Because Amélie enjoys long and sensual love-making sessions, she has significant stamina. She can go for quite literally hours, often over multiple sessions before she’s ready to call it quits.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

She has a few vibrators and clitoral massagers, but doesn’t generally use them on her own. She’ll use them on you more than on herself (for the reasons discussed above), and will be _very_ happy if you’ll let her introduce them into the bedroom.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Amélie likes to tease, but she’s not overly into or fond of edging—either giving or receiving. She’ll give or take a little bit of teasing, but won’t put up with more significant edge play from you, as she won’t generally edge you, either—so it works out both ways.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Amélie is not overly loud, but her voice is more on the soft side, in general. However, she’s not shy about vocalizing her pleasure and enjoyment with you, so expect her to praise you often during lovemaking. Her sounds tend towards the breathier, and generally consist of soft moans and gasps.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Despite her seemingly detached and aloof disposition, she actually craves and desires intimacy a great deal. However, she is very careful about opening herself up to others—for a number of reasons, not the least of which is fear of loss. Getting close to her may prove difficult in the beginning, but if you can show her that you’re genuine and want something lasting with her, you’ll manage to break down her walls and see her softer, much sweeter side.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Amélie’s outer labia are plump and soft, and not too snug against her body. Her inner labia are dark, and asymmetrical, the right side slightly longer than the left, and it protrudes just a little from her outer lips. Her clitoris is average in size, but her hood is smaller than average, so she’s quite sensitive.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

She has a pretty substantial sex drive, and likes to have sex several times a week (if not several times a day, when possible). If you can’t keep up, she has ways of pleasing herself, but she prefers to have a partner whose sex drive matches her own.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Amélie will probably end up snoozing pretty quickly once she’s sure you’re settled and comfortable. If you snuggle into her chest and let her wrap you up in a cozy embrace, she’ll be out like a light in less than a half hour.


	12. Reaper (post-fall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.
> 
> _It should be noted that this alphabet is very similar to Chapter 2 (Gabriel Reyes (pre-fall)) because I don't think Gabriel's tastes would have changed especially drastically after the fall of Overwatch._

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Aftercare is of tantamount importance to Gabriel, so he’ll always make sure you’re well taken care of in the aftermath of any sexual contact you engage in with him. Whether it’s running you a bath, massaging out any knots or cramps, or really anything you need to feel safe and comfortable after sex, he’ll be at your whim.

His body is naturally cold since he’s gone through the metamorphosis as part of his condition, but he’s still really fond of cuddling with you; he’ll do his best to make sure there’s enough layers between you that you’ll still be able to stay warm, but if you’ll indulge him with skin-to-skin contact every now and then, he’d really appreciate it.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On himself, since his body is in a constant state of flux and decay, he’s not really fond of any of his features anymore. In his “life”, he was very proud of his physique and the work he put into it, but in “death”, he’s grown fond of his voice—if only because you’re weak to it.

On you, he’s especially fond of your thighs. He likes to mark you—he thinks it looks good on you, but he likes what it means to him, too.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Gabriel enjoys sloppy sex, and he _loves_ to creampie you. If he’s not coming inside you to watch it trickle out, he’ll come on your chest or belly, if you’ll let him.

He won’t come on your face, though, even if you ask him to—he thinks it’s rude.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

It’s less a dirty secret and more something Gabriel is apprehensive of once he’s gone through his transformation; as a result of his constant flux and the monstrous side-effects of Moira’s experimentation, Gabriel is capable of manifesting “tentacles”. They’re not purely for sexual purposes, but he’s definitely curious about trying them out with you—whether as restraints, or penetrative tools.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Gabriel had an adequate amount of experience in life, and what he didn’t learn through practice with a partner, he learned through watching videos, or reading.

He’s very intuitive on his own, but communication is extremely important to him during intimacy—especially once he’s become “the Reaper”, so he listens and pays attention to your cues and learns your body pretty quickly.

It’ll surprise you (or maybe it won’t) to find that he occasionally knows your body better than you do.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He likes any position where he has more control or can manhandle you around the bed (or whatever surface you’re having sex on). He doesn’t mind a good ol’ missionary every once in a while, but he usually prefers more active positions like [Spiderman](http://sexpositions.club/positions/227.html), [Piledriver](http://sexpositions.club/positions/207.html), and [Anvil](http://sexpositions.club/positions/115.html) or [Eagle](http://sexpositions.club/positions/163.html).

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Gabriel hangs out in the “middle of the road”, and can read a room when it comes to this kind of thing.

He tends to come across as somewhat brooding and stoic outside of the bedroom, but once you’re alone, he’ll go with whatever the mood is.

Honestly, though, he really prefers a relaxed atmosphere (as opposed to specifically goofy vs. serious). He goes to the bedroom to escape and get away from the falsetto persona he puts on in front of others, so if he can let his guard down with you while he’s fucking the air out of your lungs, all the better.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Gabriel’s hair comes and goes, due to his condition, but when it’s in “full bloom”, so to speak, there is a healthy dose of hair on his chest, belly, and groin. He doesn’t generally bother with maintenance, though, because things don’t tend to stay the same for very long.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Gabriel is such a romantic, it’ll give you cavities, but he does it with an edge, because of course he does.

He loves to whisper sweet nothings in your ear while he’s railing you so hard you can’t breathe, or give you gentle kisses while he tugs your hair and spanks you. But I mean, do you really mind?

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

As a smoke wraith that can manifest in about a dozen different forms and fashions, Gabriel doesn’t masturbate anymore. It’s not that he doesn’t experience sexual desire or urges, but he has a lot of body dysmorphia, so he tends to avoid self-pleasure.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Gabriel likes blindfolding, light bondage, and spanking. He also likes edging, and overstimulation, and begging (as a result of the first two). He’s big on dominance and power plays.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

After his condition fully manifested, Gabriel is uncomfortable with engaging in sex anywhere that isn’t private. It’s one thing to let you see him in his most vulnerable state, but it’s another entirely to put either one of you at risk of being discovered in the moment by someone else.

Your home, his quarters, or anywhere you can engage in intimacy while undisturbed are the most likely places.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

His body is hypersensitive to touch, which is a large part of the reason that most of it remains covered (aside from the fact that he finds himself monstrous), but he is particularly sensitive to your touch. Touch on any exposed skin (particularly on the backs of his arms) will incite him pretty easily—though be warned, if you’re somewhere public, he might scold you for doing it (he’s weak, please have mercy on him).

Gabriel also likes physical contact, in general, since he’s pretty touch-starved in this state, so if you press up against him while you’re having a conversation, he’ll really appreciate it.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Blood play, knife play, and gun play have no place in his bedroom. He also has no interest in acts that will end up with you crying (unless it’s because you’re overwhelmed by how good you feel, but even then, he’s a little iffy).

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Gabriel loves giving oral, and is extremely good at it, whatever your parts.

In the beginning, he’s not especially comfortable with you trying to _give_ oral to him, but if you’re patient and work with him on it, he’ll eventually let you, and once you do, he starts to really enjoy it. Watching you try to swallow him down is a huge turn-on, and if you choke or gag a little bit, it just gets him even hotter.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Even in undeath, he’s a very sensual man, so likes to take his time with you. That said, whether you two are going fast or slow, he likes to go _hard_.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Because of the nature of his feelings towards intimacy during his post-transformation phase, he actually doesn’t like quickies, and won’t really entertain them.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

While Gabriel is more than willing and open to experimentation in the bedroom, he isn’t interested in engaging in sex in a place that isn’t completely secure and private—this is more for his own peace of mind than yours, but if you prefer privacy when lovemaking, too, it’s of benefit.

As for experimenting, he’s down to try pretty much anything once, so all you really need to do is work up the nerve to ask him for what you want ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° )

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Even though he’s technically undead (or some fashion of dead), Gabriel still has desires, and he was a super soldier (technically still is, I guess), so he still has stamina quite literally for days. He _will_ outlast you, but it’s cute if you try to keep up.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Gabriel no longer owns any toys, but even if he did, he wouldn’t bother using them. If you have toys, he’ll use them on you if you ask, but generally finds other ways to make you come undone (this is where the tentacles can come in… very handy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)).

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

As a fan of edging, Gabriel likes teasing, and he can take it as good as he gives it, so if you want to play that game and deny him his release, he’ll gladly play along. Only you should expect to get it back in spades, if you do.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

In the beginning, he’s a little shy about making noise, because of how he sounds. Once he realizes that you’re actually turned on by the sound of his voice, he’s much more comfortable with making noise. His is a symphony of moans, grunts, and occasional dirty talk.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Gabriel is extremely averse to physical and sexual contact after his metamorphosis as a result of Moira’s experimentation. If you didn’t know him before the fall, it’ll take you a good, long while to get him to open up to you on an emotional level, never mind sexual—assuming he ever does.

However, if you were his paramour in his old life, he’ll be more willing to trust you up front, but you’ll still have to chip away at his walls for a while before he’ll be comfortable getting naked with you.

That said, he’s still very much a romantic, and craves intimacy perhaps even more than he did when he was alive. Keep at it, and show him you can be trusted _and_ that you’re interested in something long-term with him, despite his condition and all the issues it can bring, and he’ll come around.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Gabriel is between 8-9″ in length when hard, ~2″ wide (or maybe a little wider), curved upward, and uncircumcised. He tapers slightly towards the head, and is thicker in the middle.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

While Gabriel is averse to sex and sexual contact in the beginnings of any relationship he might enter into, he does still have an absurdly high sex drive—he tends to relieve tension in other, non-sexual ways, but if you can match his libido, you’ll be in for a treat. This man will treat you like royalty, and you won’t want for anything.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Gabriel won’t sleep until he’s confident that you’re comfortable and settled in. He’ll often stay awake after you’ve drifted off just to watch you for a bit before falling asleep.


	13. Ana Amari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Ana is a little aloof in the immediate aftermath of sex, focusing on the utilitarian aspects of aftercare first—making sure you’re hydrated, cleaned up, and getting you something to eat if you need it. She’ll focus on your basic needs, first, and then once those are squared away, she’ll get down to the more affectionate aspect of things.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On herself, Ana is proud of her shoulders. She’s quite tall, and proud of her physique, even in her older age, but her shoulders make her cut quite a striking figure.

On you, she appreciates your backside and thighs. She prefers plumper asses, but she’ll still like yours, regardless.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Ana doesn’t really have any strong feelings one way or another about your bodily fluids. She does like the way you taste, though, so she’ll happily lick you off your fingers (or whatever toy she used on you), though she’ll just as eagerly make you clean her fingers or the toy yourself.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Ana is utterly unashamed of and unabashed about her desires, so she doesn’t have any “dirty secrets”.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Ana doesn’t have a long list of partners, but she has a lot of experience with the few partners she’s had. She knows her way around the bedroom, and is a quick and intuitive learner—she’ll figure out exactly what to do in order to make you be a crumbling mess in her hands in no time flat.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Ana prefers positions where she can maintain power and control over the action, so any position that lets her do so when she’s penetrating you is preferred. For receiving oral, she loves to sit on your face, but she’ll happily lay back in the pillows and let you eat her out that way, too.

You will very rarely get the privilege of sitting on Ana’s face, but every so often she’ll indulge you, if you want it.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Ana is quite playful and affectionate in the bedroom, despite her dominant nature, so expect there to be lots of harmless teasing and fondness peppered in with all the other things she’s doing to you.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

At her age, Ana doesn’t have a great deal of concern about keeping things sugared or hairless, though she does regular maintenance downstairs to keep things trimmed. She’ll still go completely hairless from time to time, just because it feels sexier to her, but that typically only happens when she’s in a long-term relationship.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Ana is not so much “romantic” as much as she is affectionate and loving. She enjoys sex a great deal, but she likes it a lot more with someone she cares about. Even while she’s spanking you, or calling you naughty, she’ll do it with an air of tender devotion that tugs on your heartstrings just right.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Seeing as masturbation was one of the only ways she could get off for long swathes of time in her golden years, even to now, she is capable of doing it, but will always prefer the company of partner, should it be available.

Given her current lifestyle, she mostly relies on manual stimulation in order to get off, and rarely uses penetration as part of her masturbation technique.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Ana likes to take on a dominant role in the bedroom, so tends to prefer submissive partners, or at the very least partners who are willing to be submissive more often than not.

She likes bondage (only if she’s tying you up, though), and she enjoys a little bit of breathplay, as well. Orgasm control is at the top of her list in terms of things she enjoys and will definitely do to you. Don’t you dare try it on her, though—you’ll be in a world of trouble.

She also enjoys nipple play, particularly if she is on the receiving end.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Given her history and current status as fugitive, her ideal place to have sex is actually at home. She tends to come to your place whenever she has free time to spare, and likes to engage in intimacy in comfort and safety.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Ana is actually a big fan of sexy lingerie. If she catches you in some lacey or silken number—whether you knew she was coming or not—she’ll have a hard time focusing on anything but taking you to bed.

Kiss her. And when you kiss her, cup her cheeks. She’ll melt. She’d never admit that, of course, but you hear the little sounds she makes when you do it, so you know.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Ana will absolutely not submit to being dominated by you (or anyone). She may allow you to top her (i.e. penetrate her with a strap-on or a dildo), but will never submit to being at your mercy. It’s not because she doesn’t trust you, it’s simply that she doesn’t have it in her to give someone else that kind of control.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Ana loves to get oral, and she’ll be very complimentary while you do it. She enjoys giving oral, as well, because she likes to see how long she can edge you using just her mouth, and then switching to overstimulation, and seeing how long she can drag that orgasm out.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Ana likes to go slow, mostly just because there are long periods of time where she’s not able to indulge in physical intimacy with you, so she prefers to take her time when the opportunity does finally arise. She’s a very sensual woman, and while she is domineering and demanding in the bedroom, she treats you very well.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

She prefers not to, in general, and definitely doesn’t prefer them over proper sex. It often doesn’t take the edge off, and even makes things worse if it’s been a particularly long time since she’s had you.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

With Ana, a willingness to experiment in the bedroom is more of a prerequisite than a preference—you _will_ be trying all kinds of different things, and you’ll probably enjoy most of them. She’s collected a lot of knowledge over the years, and there’s very little she hasn’t tried before, but she’ll gladly try it all out with you, again. At least the fun stuff, anyway.

Insofar as risk-taking goes, she’s not a big fan of it. She’s not keen on public trysts, and don’t you dare try to get her to fool around somewhere you could be interrupted or caught. Your home will do just fine, and that’s more than good enough for her. A hotel is not entirely unacceptable, but there’s more risk there even than she’s really comfortable with.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Much as she wishes otherwise, Ana doesn’t have the stamina she did as a younger woman. She will still give you a run for your money, but odds are you could probably outlast her, if it came down to it.

She’s usually good for two or three rounds before she’s starting to lose steam, though if things get more intense, she may only be able to manage one round before she has to call it.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Ana doesn’t own any toys of her own anymore, for reasons of pragmatism only, rather than not actually wanting them in the bedroom. If you have toys of your own, she’ll happily use them on you, or allow you to use them on her.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Ana is not one to _tease_ , per se, since orgasm control just comes with the territory, in her mind. She _can_ edge you for hours, but she likes hearing and seeing you come undone for her, so you won’t have to wait so long that it’s painful—but you’ll sometimes feel as if you’re toeing the line of insanity.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Ana’s moans are throaty, rich sounds, but not overly loud. Very much a “For Your Ears Only” type of affair.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Ana actually longs a great deal to settle down and live a quiet life, but her sense of obligation to fix the mistakes and messes that Overwatch left in its wake spurs her onward. She does hope that there will be an end to her obligation so that she can actually have that life and settle down with you—if that’s something you want, too.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Ana’s outer labia are dark, and a little long, but quite soft. Her inner labia are ruffled and plump, and quite dark, as well, and slightly asymmetrical. Her clitoris is average in size, but has a smaller hood, so she can’t take a great deal of direct stimulation.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Ana’s got a pretty significant sex drive, much to her chagrin, since she can’t really have sex nearly as often as she would like to be able to. In an ideal situation, she’d be able to indulge in her carnal desires at least a few times a week, but the reality of her situation forces her to often go several weeks (if not several months) without being able to.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Once she knows your needs are met and you’re comfortable, she’ll fall asleep fairly quickly. Depending on how long it takes you to fall asleep, she may be asleep before you.


	14. Hana Song | D.Va

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Hana is very cuddly and affectionate after sex, and wants to just hunker down and snuggle for a while after things have settled down. She will worry about the important stuff like food and water eventually, but in the immediate aftermath, she just wants to be a cuddlebug.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On both of you, her favourite parts are the breasts. She likes her own breasts a lot, because even though they’re average size, they’re quite perky.

She likes larger-breasted partners because it makes cuddling more fun, and she also likes to motorboat you from time to time. In the end, she’ll like your breasts no matter what, though, because they’re part of you.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Hana is a squirter, and tends to ejaculate very easily, which is really embarrassing for her—unless you let her know that you’re into it. If she knows you’re into it, it’ll make her a lot more relaxed during sex, and you’ll both have a lot more fun.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Hana is actually really curious and turned on by the idea of hair-pulling and breathplay. She won’t bring it up on her own, but if you bring it up, she’ll be _very_ interested.

She also likes being overstimulated, but she won’t tell you that outright.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Hana hasn’t had a lot of time to have relationships or sex, so she actually doesn’t have a lot of experience in the bedroom. She’s willing to learn, though; it helps that she’s a good listener, and a fast learner.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Hana doesn’t really have enough experience to have a position that she’d call a favourite, but she does enjoy missionary-based positions, and really enjoys tribadism.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Hana is a little more shy (in the beginning), but as long as you’re willing to be patient and laugh off any mistakes or missteps with her, she’ll become much more playful and light-hearted in the bedroom.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Hana tends to shave or wax most of her pubic hair so she’s only got a bit of hair on her mons, and not much else. She keeps things trimmed and neat, and yes, the carpet matches the drapes.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Hana longs for emotional intimacy and wants to be able to be vulnerable with you, so she’s very romantic and sappy, and doesn’t tend to lean towards stuff like dirty talk or cursing; not in the beginning, anyway. She’s super affectionate and just wants to make you feel good.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

She mostly uses her fingers or hands when masturbating. If you get her a vibrator or a dildo, she’ll definitely use it, but she’s a little embarrassed about buying one for herself.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Hana enjoys spanking (though prefers to be the giver than the receiver), nipple clamps, and light bondage stuff like wrist cuffs.

Hana has very sensitive nipples, so you sometimes have to be careful with nipple play—they can get overstimulated very easily, but she’s capable of orgasming from nipple stimulation alone, and actually really likes doing it.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Hana likes to fool around pretty much anywhere, though in the beginnings of your relationship, it’s better to keep things centered around the bedroom. Once she’s more comfortable with intimacy, she’ll gladly jump your bones just about anywhere—as long as you can have some privacy.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Touch, especially on her back or neck. Specifically, drawing on her back with your fingertips is a very pleasant sensory experience for her, so that’s a good place to start. A touch or a soft kiss on her neck will make her skin tingle just the right way.

Frottage, and over-the-clothes touching. Hana actually really likes over-the-clothes action as part of foreplay. She enjoys getting naked and down to business, sure, but it’s fun to grope and fondle and play for a bit while still partially clothed.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Blood play. Don’t do anything that will break skin. Leaving marks is fine, but don’t make her bleed, or she’ll be really upset. Scat and piss also have no place in the bedroom, so if you’re into anything like that, well… don’t.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Hana **_l o v e s_** getting oral. It’s the fastest way to get her off. She likes giving it, too, but doesn’t have a lot of confidence at first. Just be patient and willing to give her some instruction, and she’ll be an expert in no time.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

The pace at which Hana goes will vary, depending on the circumstances—if you two are just having a quickie in the back of the workshop, things will be fast, but if you’re at home and have time to spare, things will be (almost agonizingly) slow. Either way, you’ll have a good time.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Hana loves quickies. She doesn’t prefer them over a proper sex session, but especially while you’re in the ‘honeymoon’ phase of your relationship, she’ll be extra eager for any kind of sex with you.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Hana is not _un_ willing to experiment in the bedroom, but she generally prefers more vanilla stuff like what’s listed above. If you want to introduce her to things like more intense bondage, BDSM, etc., you have talk about it _outside_ of the bedroom _first_ , and if she indicates she’s not interested, don’t bring it up again.

If there’s something she doesn’t want you to do to her, but you still want her to try it on you instead, she might be more willing to consider that, but again—that discussion must happen outside of the bedroom first.

Insofar as risk-taking is concerned, as mentioned, Hana is pretty much happy to jump your bones at any time, anywhere, so long as you’re able to get some privacy.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Hana’s stamina improves over time, and eventually she’ll be able to easily go three or four rounds without tiring out.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Hana doesn’t own any toys of her own (unless you gift her some), but she’s definitely not opposed to their use, either individually or in the bedroom. If you have toys, she’ll happily use them on you, or let you use them on her.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Hana is playful in the bedroom, but isn’t really one to tease, and doesn’t like _being_ teased, either. She doesn’t mind edging, in some situations, because it does make the release sweeter, but she’d rather you just let her get off when she wants to get off.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

At the start, Hana isn’t overly loud, because she’s still a bit shy about intimacy, but if you coax or encourage her, she’ll get louder over time. She won’t suddenly turn into a porn star, but she’ll definitely be loud enough for people outside the room to hear, unless she’s _really_ trying to keep it down.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Hana can come really easily from all different kinds of penetrative and non-penetrative sex acts, so don’t be afraid to experiment with stuff like vibrators, insertions, and dildos. Especially if you want to try stuff like remote-controlled vibrators and things of that nature. Hana is really curious about that stuff, and would love the idea of playing in public (just don’t be _mean_ about it; she wants to have fun, not be humiliated).

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Hana’s inner labia are more of a brownish rose in colour, asymmetrical, and ruffled, only partially concealed by plump outer labia that are a few shades darker than her natural skin tone. Her clit and hood are of average size.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Hana’s actually got a pretty significant sex drive, considering her lack of experience. Especially in the beginning of the relationship, she’ll crave sex all the time, often multiple times a day, so if you’re capable of keeping up with her, she’ll be delighted. She mellows out over time, but still has frequent needs, so be prepared for her to try engaging you multiple times a week (to be honest, it’s usually daily, but can depend on her moods, and whether she’s busy at work).

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Hana tends to fall asleep very easily, and will probably be out like a light in less than 20 minutes if there’s nothing pressing (i.e. sheet changes, food, etc.) that needs to be handled. She’ll be asleep even faster if you’re cuddling her.


	15. Lena Oxton | Tracer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Lena is very caring and attentive, both during and after sex. She’ll cuddle you, keeping you close and showering you with praise, affection, and copious amounts of kisses. If you want to grab a snack, a drink, or get cleaned up, she’ll happily help in whatever way she can.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Her butt. She knows she doesn’t have the most voluptuous derrière, but she thinks it fits her body just fine, and that it’s cute.

On you, she likes your lips. One of her favourite things to do is kiss, but she likes all the other fun things you can do with them, too.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Lena likes squirting, and getting wet and messy during sex, so you can probably imagine what that might mean.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

It’s not so much a “dirty” secret as much as Lena is just shy about bringing it up, but she’s really curious about exploring erotic massage, especially “yonic” massage practices.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Lena doesn’t have a laundry list of partners, but she’s had a few long-term relationships, so she’s very good at communication within and without the bedroom, and will happily learn all of your ticks very quickly.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Lena **_l o v e s_** tribadism. She’s very clit-sensitive, so she can come quite easily even just from frottage and over-the-clothes action, but she loves to grind against your naked body to get off.

The odds of you getting off with her are higher that way, but she also just likes how wet-and-messy things can get, too.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Tracer is definitely more goofy and playful in the bedroom than serious, though she does know when to dial it back. She prefers light and fun sex over serious, dour stuff, but she knows how to read a room, too.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Lena tends to keep things mostly bare, but for a wide “landing strip” on her mons. She prefers waxing to shaving—less ingrown hairs, no razor burn, and no horrible “24 hour itch”. She keeps the landing strip trimmed and neat, and yes, the carpet matches the drapes.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Lena enjoys intimacy with you a great deal, and tends to show her affection and practice romance in different ways. She says “I love you” often, and means it every time, and also expresses it in less verbal ways, too. She enjoys time alone with you a lot, and likes to get you small trinkets or gifts that made her think of you, or that you would find useful.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Lena really enjoys mutual masturbation because it gives the two of you room to explore different forms of intimacy with each other. Visual aids (especially from you, in the form of nudes or lewds) are very helpful for her when she’s alone, or has to be spend time apart from you. She enjoys risky texts and sexting, too.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Squirting. Nipple play. Frottage; she loves getting rubbed off over her clothes and being made to come in her own pants. Semi-public play; tape a vibrator to her clit, and play with the remote while you’re in public—she’ll go mad with lust and being made to wait will just make the release even sweeter when she finally gets it.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Though Lena does enjoy public and semi-public play, her honest-to-god favourite place to get it on is at home, in a bed. Sex is fun, but she likes to be comfortable, most of all.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Button down shirts open just a button too much so she gets a flash of your cleavage. Skirts that are just a little too short and give her a panty flash here and there; she’ll be a mess if you just decided to forego panties altogether.

Tease her with gentle kisses on her mouth, or her throat. Give her bottom a quick squeeze in passing, she’ll turn into a blushing mess.

She also really likes naughty texts and messages; send her a paragraph about what you want to do with her later, or what you wish you were doing right now. Send her a nude, or a lewd; she’ll thank you, and later, she’ll eat you out ‘til you’re crying.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything involving anal play, watersports, or scat. No hard bondage, sensory deprivation, or punishment games, either.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Lena adores giving and getting head in equal measure. She has a really terrible crop top that she wears to bed sometimes that just says “Pussy Connoisseur” in really pretty cursive writing, and you kind of hate it, but it’s also really true.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Tracer’s pace in the bedroom tends towards a middle ground, leaning towards slower. A lot of things in her life feel very fast, so when she’s taking the time to be intimate with you, she likes to slow things down a bit.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Lena _loves_ quickies with you, even if it’s somewhere you might get caught. She doesn’t prefer one or the other—her only caveat is that everyone involved gets off. Other than that, get it on.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

She’s pretty comfortable with her sexuality, so she’s willing to have a go in public or semi-public places, but you would have to initiate (and be comfortable with) that.

As for experimentation, it’s not that she’s closed-minded, she’s just most comfortable in the realm of the vanilla. She doesn’t mind some things like playful spanking (nothing too hard or used as punishment), or silk scarves to tie up hands or ankles for more exciting play, but in general she’s happy to just have sex without the need for anything too aggressive or extreme.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Miss Oxton has a refractory period, usually in the neighbourhood of 10 minutes after her orgasm has subsided before she’ll be able (or even willing) to be touched again, but beyond the refractory period, she can go for several hours (and orgasms) before she starts to tire.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Lena has a handful of toys that mostly consist of clitoral massagers and vibrators. She’ll happily use them on you, or let you use them on her (or yourself, if that’s more your speed). And, if you have any toys of your own, she might be willing to incorporate them into your sex life—depending on what they are.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Tracer isn’t really one to tease—at least not maliciously. She’s playful and has fun, and might goad you a little bit if she’s feeling frisky, but she won’t do things like edging or punishment games.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Lena’s volume is mid-range, and she’s not shy about getting louder if she really likes what you’re doing. Her sounds tend towards the more giggly and squealy.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Lena actually doesn’t enjoy penetration as part of regular sex. A finger or a tongue is okay here and there, but larger things like dildos and plugs are off-limits, for the most part. Once in a while, she’ll go for it, but she’ll tell you when that is, and she needs to be in a _very_ specific mood. She much prefers external stimulation, as she’s so clit-sensitive.

  
If you enjoy penetration, she’ll gladly oblige whatever your tastes are, but when you’re giving back, try to stay external as much as possible. You’ll both have more fun, that way.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Aside from the previously mentioned landing strip on her mons (which she will sometimes trim or shape into cute patterns), she is otherwise hair-free. Her asymmetrical inner labia are a little darker, slightly earthen rose in tone, small, and fully concealed by puffy outer labia.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Lena’s sex drive is average, and tends to fluctuate with her natural cycle, so there will be periods of the month where she’s indifferent to sex, and periods where she’s consistently horny.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Miss Oxton is a light sleeper, but she can also fall asleep fairly quickly after a good round. As long as she knows you’re comfortable, don’t expect her to stay awake for very long after you’ve settled in—especially if you’re cuddling!


	16. Mako Rutledge | Roadhog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

A relationship wasn’t something Mako thought he’d experience ever again, so being able to take care of you helps him stay grounded as he slowly reacquaints himself with the idea of romance. And while he doesn’t say much, Mako shows his affection through actions, and is careful not to be overbearing. He’ll give you a couple warm kisses and ask how you’re feeling, making sure you’re well hydrated and comfortable while rubbing your feet.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Mako’s particularly fond of his arms. He likes wooing you by effortlessly carrying you around and, though he doesn’t look like the type to, puts a fair amount of effort into maintaining his shoulder-length hair.

For his partner, Mako is an ass man, through and through. He’s not shy about it, so expect him to show his appreciation often by complimenting your figure or giving you a playful pinch. Besides that, he likes to linger at his partner’s throat, savoring how his partner trusts him with their most vulnerable point.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

If you’re into it, Mako doesn’t mind messy. He’ll kiss you right after you suck him off, and would want you to cum in his mouth when it’s his turn to go down on you.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Mako doesn’t have any “dirty secrets” insofar as intimacy is concerned. If you’re in deep enough with him that he’s willing to be physically intimate with you, there aren’t likely to be many secrets between the two of you.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Mako had a lot of partners in his younger days. He’s good at reading body language, and it doesn’t take him long to figure out his partner’s tics. Though he’s confident in applying what he knows in the bedroom, he’s eager to learn more about your preferences to make sure you both have the best time possible.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Mako’s intimidating stature can make finding new positions a challenge, but he strongly prefers missionary so he can take in your expressions. If you’re in rush, he’d oblige with doggy style; and if you’re in the mood for something rougher then, he’d get a good handful of your hair. No matter what, he _really_ hopes you’ll sit on his face. He aims to please.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s grateful for the time he can share with you, and thus reads the room to channel the right sort of energy. Mako has the capacity to be funny, and has definitely laughed along in the bedroom before, but leans slightly towards serious.

He prefers taking on a more dominant role if his partner allows, and likes peppering in some dirty talk and praise.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

As mentioned, Mako tries to take good care of his hair. But a lot of other things have taken a backseat during his time on the road. With a partner, though, he becomes more consistent about grooming, and wants to look his best for you.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Mako worships the ground you walk on, but isn’t theatrical about it. He’s stoic by nature, and life after the Australian Liberation Front left him with a hardened shell.

Day to day, though, he makes a lot of little gestures to show how he feels by sharing his food, resting a hand on your hip or shoulder, checking in on you regularly, giving playful compliments, and gifting you with precious items that match your personality.

In the _bedroom_ , he’s still firm, but grows softer over time. He gets way more handsy, and finds himself surprisingly delighted at how much you want him, reciprocating in kind. He likes to make you feel safe, and will check in often as he worships your body.

While Mako knows he’s not a poet, and thus tends to keep his words short because of it, he’ll still whisper sincere compliments once you’re basking in the afterglow.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Despite often being preoccupied with Jamison’s absurd amount of energy and constant desire to (loudly) make his presence known, Mako has a high sex drive but never gets to masturbate as often as he’d like. He doesn’t mind using toys for the extra stimulation, but can get off just fine without them. Mako is a private person, and is most comfortable tending to his needs when he knows he’s alone (you remaining as a very fine and most welcomed exception).

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Mako loves hair pulling, and likes taking control by blindfolding and binding his partner, if they’re interested. Mako enjoys watching them helplessly writhe under his touch, and keeping them guessing as he teases them with toys and the deep rumble of his voice.

While he prefers to be dominant, he’s interested in letting you take the lead now and then. Mako knows he’s intimidating, and relishes the fact that strangers and adversaries think twice before getting in his way. In the bedroom, though, the idea of you – someone so much shorter than him, especially – bossing him around is hotter than he’s initially willing to admit. If he trusts you enough, Mako’ll suggest him being more submissive next time you two are intimate. (Expect him to challenge you, though, even with the roles reversed.)

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

His favorite place is your bedroom, because it’s quiet, safe, and it smells like you. You’re in your element, and that makes him happy.

If traveling together, he loves to tease you in secluded places, and is beyond eager to check into an inn as soon as possible to spend some quality time alone.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Mako just wants to see you writhing underneath him as he pleasures you, and he _loves_ receiving clear signals so he can get you there.

He likes a partner who’s bold enough to tell him when they’re in the mood, and someone who’ll whisper in his ear when they’re out, teasing him for later. He’s often a focused man, but if his partner reigns him in with some dangerous thoughts, he’s gonna be fixating on that all day.

Mako doesn’t realize how touch starved he is, and finds himself getting riled up easily whenever you touch him in even the gentlest ways. If you give him a squeeze under the table at dinner, though, he’s ascending.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

No water sports, and no blood play. No rude or vulgar name calling (make any pig jokes and you’re done).

Mako doesn’t want his partner to be in too much pain, either, outside of some milder things that could be discussed, like spanking.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Both - Mako isn’t picky. He wants everyone to have a good time. ;) Plus, he’s good at it.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Mako has no preference because he mirrors his significant other’s mood, though he tended to be rougher in his youth. Careful not to overwhelm you with his size and strength, Mako is mindful, but firm, and goes even harder with a vocal partner. Give him the go-ahead, and he’ll be nearly as rough as you want.

He _loves_ to leave marks on you, reminding you that you’re his. (And he doesn’t mind you doing the same!)

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He likes them, because they’re fun and scratches the itch. If Mako could choose, though, he’d rather have a proper night with you at home.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Mako is more than willing to experiment or take risks, but tends to lean more towards your preferences, whatever they may be. He’s willing to try most things once, including fooling around in semi-public spaces, though in general he prefers _privacy_ when being intimate since he’s very “aware” of his _very_ noticeable presence.

He will, however, destroy you with a remote-controlled bullet vibe _in public_ , if you’ll let him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Oh, he can _last._

He’ll take notes of how you’re doing, and won’t rest until you’re as satisfied as he is.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Mako doesn’t own any personally anymore, but is open to trying them out. For his partner, he loves to tease with vibrators and cuffs. If you two have been together long enough, you can suggest using a strap-on, and he’ll be game.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

A lot, if you’re both feeling more playful. He can be super unfair, waiting until you’re stumbling through your sentences before giving you any release.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Mako isn’t too loud — he breathes heavily and grunts and moans, but it rarely escalate from there. He does get a little chattier, though. (There’s that dirty talk again!)

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Reintroducing himself to intimacy is a process, but Mako is happy he’s found someone who opened that door for him again. He built walls around himself out of anger, and because he had no choice if he wanted to survive, but sharing little romantic moments in or out of the bedroom with you is as therapeutic as it is cathartic. He’s territorial by nature and, while he isn’t a controlling partner, will make sure you’re well-cared for and protected.

He’ll give you lots of praise in the act, telling you good you’re doing, how good you feel. It’s only fair, since you’ll end up moaning out his name a good number of times, yourself~

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

8.5”, 2 1/4” diameter, curved upward, circumcised, prominent vein on left side, thicker towards the middle but still broad at tip and base

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive**?)

Really high. He’s gone a long time without a partner, and jumps on opportunities to be intimate often.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Typically, it takes him fifteen minutes. He likes to make sure you’re settled in first, and enjoys stroking your hair as you doze off. Once you’re both good, he’s out like a light.


End file.
